


My Kingdom for a Heart

by hybridshade (shimyaku)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Ass Play, Assassination Attempt(s), Bad Parenting, Bartenders, Big Bang Challenge, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Bottom Jensen, Choose Your Own Adventure, Comeplay, Coming Out, Drinking, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bottom Jared, Kidnapping, Kings & Queens, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Politics, Prince Jensen, Princes & Princesses, Reckless Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, References to Depression, References to anxiety, Rimming, Schmoop, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Snark, Top Jared, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 42,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyaku/pseuds/hybridshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the Queen's second son in the modern-day Kingdom of America. The focus of the world's scrutiny may be upon his older brother rather than him, but people still pay enough attention to have Jensen acutely conscious of the fact he's always being watched. His own anxieties have kept him well inside the lines of the Queen's will until this point, but once he acknowledges that he's falling behind in the game of life, he decides to take some chances for once and follow paths of his own choosing.</p><p>This is a story in the style of 'choose your own adventure'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, ENDLESS thanks to my wonderful and lovely and talented and ever-so-patient artist Siennavie. (This flakey flake loves your magic hands ♥) Please do yourself a favour and go take a look at her [art masterpost over on LJ](http://siennavie.livejournal.com/89492.html) and leave her some ♥ because she deserves it :D
> 
> I'm still in the process of adding a few bits n pieces, so feel free to come back for more<3
> 
> The Monarchical States of America (aka Kingdom of America) are a handwavey mashup of a constitutional monarchy and the presidential system (like that which exists in current USA.) Don't go looking for too much reasoning or logic in this, because you won't find it :P
> 
> Instructions:  
> Please note that each different storyline will contain its own distinctive kinks/warnings/hijinks/etc. The tags list above contains all potential/possible warnings that I could think of and I will not be listing warnings for each individual storyline/chapter. So if you land in a storyline that you don't like for any reason, all you need do is go back a step or go back to the start. That said, not all storylines will end up where you think they'll end up!
> 
>  
> 
>   **PLEASE USE THE LINKED OPTIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF EACH CHAPTER. DO NOT USE THE USUAL 'NEXT CHAPTER' OR 'PREVIOUS CHAPTER' BUTTONS OR YOU WILL GET LOST AND/OR SPOIL YOURSELF.**

 

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

**[JUMP RIGHT IN](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)**

*  
**  
****  
******  
********  
**********


	2. Jump Right In

Jensen sat waiting, his phone flipping over and over again between his hands.

It wasn't that he was nervous, exactly, because he'd been attending functions like the impending fundraiser since before he could walk. The problem on this occasion (and one that had been popping up more recently of late) was that there would be girls there. _Eligible_ girls. Daughters of Dukes and Earls and other nobility, daughters of wealthy CEOs and some from old money, there would even be a princess from somewhere in Europe… though he couldn't recall exactly where. And he was sure they were all perfectly lovely people. Probably. Mostly. In their own unique way. Honestly, he had nothing against them personally.

But the crux of the problem was that his mother expected him to 'mingle'. Or, more accurately, to be _seen_ mingling, preferably in the direct line of sight of some of the specially invited (i.e. government-endorsed) press-pass holders. Apparently it would be good for his image – the _monarchy's_ image – for him to be seen out and about and doing things any 'normal' person his age would be doing. It would make him more relatable, boost his popularity, whatever the fuck that meant. Really, he was still trying to figure out why people even bothered giving a shit.

The thing was, while he may have had a little 'fun' with a girl once or twice for the sake of experience and keeping up appearances, in hindsight he probably could have (should have?) gone without it. He'd never felt that same spark with them as when Mike (the outrageous and outspoken son of a Viscount) had kissed him in the dark of a linen closet in the 9th grade. It had been a dare, sure, but it had still gotten him thinking, thinking about things that (in the recesses of his mind) he'd essentially already known. The life he led was constantly watched and policed and then freely judged by the masses at their own whims, so it wasn't as if he could go out and experiment like most kids could. Not without the potential for serious consequences.

All he could say was thank god for the internet.

"Ready to hit the road?"

JD climbed into the limo and sat down beside him, flipping through his not-so-little black book. It was his lifeline, that thing, and arguably one of the most important things in Jensen's life, too, since it told them exactly where he had to be and when, as well as what he should be wearing and who else would be there and what would be expected of him – to say he wanted to burn every page, bookmark, and post-it note contained therein would be an understatement. Jensen liked to make fun of Jeff for failing to migrate completely to his smartphone, but in a lot of ways Jeff was just an old-school kind of guy. (Pity, though, since destroying a phone was so much easier than burning through a whole notebook…)

They had places to be, public appearances to make, but just as JD was reaching for his seatbelt, he stopped.

"Whooooheeee."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"The smell in here. Reeks of anxiety."

"Funny."

"Well, get talking then, sunshine. You've been antsy for a few days already but suddenly it just ramped up to eleven."

Jensen looked down at his phone again, fingertips white where they were pressed hard against the dark screen. The only new messages and emails on there were either 'official' stuff or to do with college. He had a few friends – sort of – but not many of them were the kind of people he'd trust enough to share deep dark secrets with. JD was the closest thing he had. On paper he was Jensen's handler and advisor, in reality he was… not exactly a father figure, but maybe more like an older brother (one that actually gave half a shit about him, at least.) Or a mentor, perhaps. Someone he could confide in without judgment.

His knuckles dug through his pants and into the muscle of his thighs, bracing for impact.

  
**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[CONFESS YOUR SINS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438662) ** Jensen's gotta get the words out before they drive him mad.  
***  
[MY LIPS ARE SEALED](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438695) ** it's too soon. The world isn't quite ready for this confession. Bottle it up for later.  



	3. Confess Your Sins

Jensen swallowed, his shoulders tense beneath his dress shirt and suit jacket.

"My mother's been forcing me to go to more and more of these events lately. This'll be the most high profile one yet. I'm just… really not comfortable with the whole thing."

"Well, she's just trying to do what she thinks is best. I know you've always embraced your introvertedness, but you gotta remember she's been through all this herself. She knows how the press operates, and she knows that you need to have some sort of media presence else they'll start getting creative - that's exactly what we _don't_ want."

Jensen couldn't help grinding down on his back teeth. "I couldn't give one iota of a shit about what the press think."

"Yeah, you say that _now_ ," Jeff chided, patting him on the knee, "But it's not like you won't know anyone there - Danneel will be there, and Felicia, and the Cortese girl. I bet you could have a little fun if you let yourself. C'mon now, don't tell me you're still afraid of girl germs?"

Jeff nudged him teasingly with his elbow, but Jensen just couldn't find the funny side like he usually would.

"As it happens, you… You're not totally off the mark."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Suddenly he found the floor of the unmoving limo to be very, very interesting. What kind of carpet was that anyway…?

"I mean that… It's not that I'm _afraid_ of girl germs... I just don't like them. Like, _at all_ … if you catch my drift."

The subsequent silence persisted until Jensen found the courage to turn his head just a little, finding Jeff sitting there with his arms crossed and an unfamiliar look on his face. Jensen thought by now that he knew most (if not all) of Jeff's faces, so an unfamiliar one didn't set him at ease even a little.

"Are you mad, or…?"

Jeff's expression immediately softened. 

"'m not mad. I don't reckon I could ever been truly mad at you. But I am... surprised. Wouldn't have thought there was anything this big about you that I didn't know already. It kinda scares me a little."

"It scares you?"

"In the sense that it's my job to guide you and protect you. How can I do that when I don't know these things? What else are you hiding from me, eh?"

"Uh," Jensen's mind blanked completely, "If I think of anything I'll let you know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[GET GOING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438704) ** The truth is out there. Was else is there to say?  
***  
[STAY PUT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438722) ** There are still things that need to be said, and Jensen just wants a moment more of that familiar comfort.  



	4. My Lips Are Sealed

"Well, it's just—"

"Ready for lift-off, space travellers?"

Jensen welcomed the interruption, pointedly looking over to the front of the limo and watching (very unnecessarily) the entirety of motion as Chris climbed into the driver's seat. Anything to avoid Jeff’s questioning eyes.

"If no one speaks up then I'm taking the silence as a 'yes, get the fuck going'."

"Start drivin', stop yakkin', smart ass."

JD waited for Chris to get them on the road before he flicked a switch and raised the partition. The road noise did nothing to fill the silence and before long Jensen was about ready to burst from the tension. He wanted to confide in Jeff, lay it all out there, he really did, but the pure ball of fear crawling around in his belly just wouldn't let up. Besides which, for all that Jeff was on 'Jensen's side', technically the Queen was still his boss, not Jensen. The thought of Donna (even accidentally) finding out about him _now_ was not a thought that put him at ease. Not at all. 

She cared about him, of course, but she had never been the motherly type, always too worried about keeping up appearances and being strong and confident and intelligent yet still very much a woman – a beacon for the public to look to. For her, being a Queen was not just _the_ job, it was _the only_ job. Even her relationship with Alan had always come across as too businesslike somehow, nothing like the sort of relationship married couples were _supposed_ to have (according to the numerous sources Jensen had sought counsel from.) How could Jensen not wonder how his and his siblings' lives might be different if she'd taken the time to play Mother as well?

Conversing with her was a cold experience. It was either a straightforward confirmation of already pre-arranged events or a flat-out debate. There was no real in-between, and nothing soft about them whatsoever. Deviating from her approved life course was considered a personal insult, and he would never forget her affronted expression when he'd shared his desire to study something other than politics, law, or economics in college. Somehow he'd gotten his way (likely Jeff or his father had put in a careful word) but still he had the feeling that she'd never completely forgive him for it. His older brother Joshua was her perfect little king-in-training and thus her ultimate accomplishment, but it was Jensen's younger sister that he secretly envied the most. Mackenzie was (very publicly) a fucked-up trainwreck in motion, there was no doubt about that, but she was a rebel to the core and did what she wanted how she wanted, consequences be damned. She was a bright stain on their family's name and while everyone else seemed to criticise her endlessly, Jensen quietly loved it.

Right there and then, Jensen made a little vow to himself to take more risks in life. 

That said, telling JD that he was gay was not going to be his first attempt. He would tell him, of course he would, but just not quite yet.

"So? Do I have to squeeze it out of you or what?" 

"I ain't an orange, JD."

"Nah, but your face is lookin' sour like a lemon right now."

"You're a goddamn comedian today, aren't you?"

"It's a blessing, I know." 

Something about Jeff's demeanour seemed to relax a little, and somehow Jensen could sense the tension draining from the air just enough that he could pull back from the edge of Freakout Central, but it was a fine fucking line. 

"Seriously, kiddo, what's goin on? Since when do you keep things from me?"

Jensen raised a brow in disbelief. "I hope you're kidding. The greatest piece of advice I ever got was when Grandpa Nolan told me to never give all of myself away."

Jeff snorted, full of sarcasm. "Fine, you keep your secrets. I didn't want to know anyway."

And _BAM_ , the tension was back.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Chris' voice floated down from the roof-mounted speakers, "We will be making a brief stop at the Emerald Oasis hotel. Please alight here for the Brinkley General Hospital fundraising gala."

Jensen couldn't get out of the car fast enough.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[IT'S TOO CLAUSTROPHOBIC IN HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438815) ** Jensen just needs a minute to chill and get his head together.  



	5. Get Going

"We ready for take-off, my young explorers?"

Jensen and Jeff both jumped as Chris' voice suddenly filtered through from the driver's compartment, the sound of the limo door closing behind him.

"Hey, I'm older than you, boy scout," Jeff countered, throwing Chris a casual middle finger. Chris was still kind of new as far as Jensen's inner circle went, but the old fogey who'd been his previous driver had finally retired the previous year and Chris taking his place had been a breath of fresh air. He and JD bantered back and forth like a tennis match, always trying to one-up the other, but Jensen could see the constant bickering for what it was.

"You put your seatbelt on and pipe down! Don't make me come back there, Jeffrey Dean!"

Clucking his tongue, muttering something about 'kids' and 'no respect', Jeff made a point of pressing the button that raised the partition. Even as the limo was pulling out onto the road, leading them closer to the night's event, Jensen couldn't hold back a grin.

"Hey, there's that smile. I knew you wouldn't have left it behind."

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Really, JD? I'm not five, you know."

"Oh, believe me, I know." Jeff leaned forward, elbows planting themselves on his knees as his head dropped into his hands. "The comedy's a defence mechanism. I'm just sorting through things in my head right now and I feel like I've got a million questions. Not knowing things makes me uneasy."

"Oh, believe me, I know," Jensen said with a grimace. "But you _are_ allowed to ask me, even if I'm still figuring things out myself."

"Good to know."

Jeff's hand came down on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze, and Jensen immediately felt as though he could breathe a little easier. Having Jeff's approval was imperative and he'd always felt that way, ever since Jensen had turned twelve and Jeff had taken over where his nannies had left off. He was much more a part of Jensen's life than his parents had ever been, more than even his siblings. Joshua and Mackenzie had both experienced their own separate upbringings – their own nannies, their own tutors, their own rules and regulations and advisors and PR crap… It was no wonder they didn't get along.

Not that he resented that fact, because he didn't. Or, not to the extent that he could have. He was old enough now to understand what kind of position his family were in and the responsibilities that it placed upon them. Just as he was very much aware of how hard JD had worked to give him as many 'normal' experiences as possible. Sure, there were things he regretted not being able to do or have, but he counted himself lucky - he didn't envy his older brother for being first in line to the throne, nor his younger sister for the public's constant scrutiny of her appearance and string of 'bad boy' boyfriends. As the middle child he was often overlooked, and he preferred it that way.

"So I have to ask, is there anyone you've got your sights on?" 

JD wriggled his eyebrows lewdly, and Jensen didn't hold back the disgust that twisted his expression.

"Jesus, as if I'm gonna tell you anything when you're being creepy. But the answer is no, if you must know. It's not like I really get much of a chance to look… Who knows, maybe I'll meet my perfect man at the fundraiser."

"Hmm. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?"

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[STILL LOOKING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438800) ** Jensen's gotta find a way out - maybe his friends can help?  



	6. Stay Put

Jeff's hand came down on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze, and Jensen immediately felt as though he could breathe a little easier. Having Jeff's approval was imperative and he'd always felt that way, ever since Jensen had turned twelve and Jeff had taken over where his nannies had left off. He was much more a part of Jensen's life than his parents had ever been, more than even his siblings. Joshua and Mackenzie had both experienced their own separate upbringings – their own nannies, their own tutors, their own rules and regulations and advisors and PR crap… It was no wonder they didn't get along.

Not that he resented that fact, because he didn't. He was old enough now to understand what kind of position his family were in and the responsibilities that it placed upon them. Just as he was very much aware of how hard JD had worked to give him as many 'normal' experiences as possible. Sure, there were things he regretted not being able to do or have, but he counted himself lucky - he didn't envy his older brother for being first in line to the throne, nor his younger sister for the public's constant scrutiny of her appearance and string of 'bad boy' boyfriends. As the middle child he was often overlooked, and he preferred it that way.

"So, uh," Jeff shifted were he sat, the leather seat of the limo squeaking loudly as he did so, "I'm guessing you haven't..."

"I haven't been with any guys, if that's what you're asking. Though not for lack of wanting it…" Jensen felt his face heat, all but admitting out loud that he was still (at least, emotionally) a virgin at twenty-three. He didn't want to be embarrassed about his lack of experience, knew that logically there was nothing to be ashamed of, but it didn't stop the feeling from welling up inside him. He had little doubt that his answer would be different were he living a different life. "It's something I think I've known about myself for a long time, though, so I know I'm right about it. It's not a phase."

"And I wouldn't have thought otherwise, kiddo. Actually, the more I think about it, the more like I feel I should've figured it out. I just..." Jeff paused, reaching over to take one of Jensen's hands in his, "I know what you're like, and I feel bad that you've probably been holding yourself back because of this."

Jensen stared at how JD's hand still engulfed his despite his not being a child any longer, how his paler, freckled skin contrasted with JD's rougher, more tanned version. And Jensen had to admit, he wasn't wrong.

"I want you to know, Jen, that I'm on your side here. You just have to talk to me, yeah? There's always a way."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[A STRAY THOUGHT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438755) ** Jensen's thinking things that he should not be thinking  



	7. A Stray Thought

He looked away quickly, afraid to let Jeff see what was going on in his head. He knew he shouldn’t feel that way, or be thinking such thoughts. It was weird and awkward. A product of his lack of exposure and experience. And more to the point, Jeff would never be into that. One of his nicknames for Jensen was 'son', for fuck's sake…

He let the energy of the conversation die down, hoping that Jeff would drop the subject. They had plenty of other important things to be worrying about, right? Jensen frowned as he tried to mentally construct a list of all said important things – fundraiser, college stuff, thingy in Switzerland next week, Lord Whatshisface hosting some luncheon or other, more college stuff… His train of thought was interrupted, however, by an elbow to the ribs. 

"You got quiet there for a sec. You good?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha ha."

The ride from the White House Estate to the hotel was mercifully short and silent, his new(ish) driver (and burgeoning friend) Chris obviously having sensed something in the air and keeping his usual wisecracks to himself. They pulled to a stop and the limo door was opened, Jensen stepping out first and submitting himself to the continual explosion of camera flashes. Jeff was immediately behind him, looking every inch like the bodyguard he technically wasn't, and he placed a hand in the centre of Jensen's back to keep him moving. 

It was a gentle pressure, barely there really, and nothing out of the ordinary. But Jensen's headspace being what it was, he couldn't help but focus on it. The fact that JD was… touching him in some way. It was like an alarm going off.

"C'mon, Jensen. Nearly there. You can do it."

And, _fuck_ , why did he have to say that shit? Use those words?

Jensen was losing his mind. In front of a hundred or more people. Who were pretty much all looking at him. 

_Fuck._

He all but ran the last fifty feet or so, calming down a little once he'd stepped inside the hotel proper and was met by the greeting party, Jeff coming up to his side and handing over the official invitation for the fundraiser.

"You gonna tell me what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Jensen shrugged, lips pressing into a thin line. "Nope."

"It's not about what we talked about in the car is it? I told you I'm good with it, and I meant that. No need to freak out or anything."

"I just… think I need some space or something. It's fine, though. I'm just being stupid."

"If you say so."

Jeff didn't follow as he made his way up the grand staircase and into the function room, which eased his anxiety just a tad. Though there were some shaky smiles involved when he approached the crowd already inside, the majority of them taking notice of his arrival as the whispers spread. He replied politely when approached, though didn't go to any effort to make contact with anyone, only headed straight for the bar. He was in dire need of a drink.

He ordered a beer and held it close, twisting the glass round and round in his hands. He needed a plan of attack. A next move. Something to—

"You're lookin' pretty serious there. Everything okay?"

The man took a seat just as Jensen turned to get a look at him, immediately assessing the situation. He was handsome, with fair colouring, and wearing a bespoke suit which probably had a price tag that'd make even Jensen's eyes bleed. But more importantly, he didn't come across as aggressive or like he was fishing for something – Jensen had seen some reporters try some pretty daring things in his time.

"Just doing a little thinking. Nothing too fancy."

"Oh, thinking, huh? Yeah, thinking's not so bad I guess." The guy took a sip of his own drink and stuck his hand out. "I'm Tahmoh Penikett. Of Penikett Properties."

Jensen did the polite thing and offered a quick but firm shake. "Jensen. Of… Well, the White House, I guess."

Tahmoh laughed aloud and Jensen smiled. He'd heard of the guy – total entrepreneur with self-made millions, had really shaken up the city property market a few years back – and there were certainly worse people he could be spending time with. They chatted for long enough that Jensen was looking into the bottom of an empty glass. He was on the verge of ordering another when something caught his attention from out the corner of his eye, and he glanced over to find Chris leaning against the wall, arms crossed and head cocked as if waiting for something.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[A HIDDEN AUDIENCE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439559) ** Chris knows what's up. And not just with Tahmoh...Oh boy.  
***  
[THE NEXT MOVE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17517751) ** They're just talking, no big deal. Chris is just being overly cautious.  



	8. Still Looking

"All I'm saying is, now that the truth is out there, relationships are gonna be on the cards. I don't want to hold this part of myself back anymore, so I'm giving you fair warning."

"I'm not sure I'd call this fair warning," JD grumbled under his breath. He sighed deeply and rubbed a hand over his face, mussing up his hair. Then suddenly, another smirk emerged. "Well, you just remember to let me know if I need to, uh… facilitate anything. You might not know this but secret rendezvous are a speciality of mine."

"We're here," Chris voice crackled as it came through a speaker in the roof of the cab, and a moment later the limo came to a stop.

"Oh, thank fucking god," Jensen said with an exaggerated sigh of relief. He was all too eager to be out of the car, even if that meant they'd arrived at the fundraiser and he'd have to put on his 'media' face.

The intense flashes of cameras had him seeing stars, but he hurried by as politely as he could, thankfully managing to avoid any unwanted conversations as he hurried up the grand staircase and into the main function room. He could sense at least two security guards at his back, hurrying to catch up – technically he was supposed to wait for them to go ahead of him and clear a secure path, but fuck them and their shitty stereotypical black suits and earpieces. Besides, there would already be dozens of important people in the hotel, which meant there were already dozens of security details hanging around, keeping a look out for suspicious activity. There was such a thing as overkill.

Passing the check-in desk, he handed over his invitation (really, it was merely a formality) and declined to take his pre-made nametag – he had no desire to invite further impromptu meet'n'greets than his face alone would already attract. And that would be more than he could practically deal with as it was. People were crap, and people who knew nothing beyond their own self-importance were even crapper. The entire hotel was going to be pretty much filled with the 'even crapper' kind. 

Finally he moved into the main room and took a look around the place, and cringed. There was music playing and plenty of drinks and finger-food to go around, all of it far too flashy and gourmet to be appropriate for a hospital fundraising gala. He didn't even want to think about the costs and manpower involved in the wall and ceiling decoration. It was beyond grotesque. 

Quickly enough he spotted what were perhaps his only two close friends – Felicia and Danneel – sitting in a private booth and sharing a jug of beer between them. They waved him over and he didn't hesitate to slide in beside them, sinking down into the cushy seat. He was more than a little grateful to be in their particular company as opposed to anyone else's, and there were plenty of anyones in the room who would happily talk his ears off with irrelevant self-aggrandising twaddle of the utmost import. At least with Danni and Felicia it would be twaddle he could take some measure of interest in – personal gossip, music, movies, maybe even some college stuff. Plus, there was always the fact that they had been the first to figure out he was gay. Before he'd even said it out loud to _himself_. They'd helped him get over the revelation more than they even knew, largely in part to Felicia being gay herself. It was unlikely he'd ever get around to specifically thanking them for their support, but he had a mind that they already knew.

"You look troubled, Jenny-bean."

"Yeah, talk to us," Danni flipped her hair over her shoulder and shot him a sassy wink, "We'll fix all your problems, babydoll."

Jensen winced. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Go on then. Spill."

" Sooo… I might have told Jeff that I'm gay…?"

"Oh, well done, sweetie! Was he okay with it?"

"Surprisingly so," Jensen dropped his hands down into his lap and shrugged, "I thought I'd at least get a rap around the head but…nada. Still, it doesn’t change the fact that if I'm ever going to get out of my mother trying to arrange matches for me I'm going to have to do something drastic."

"So long as by 'something drastic' you don't mean 'something stupid'." Felicia kicked him under the table. "We all know that she's a stubborn ass with serious control issues, but it's not worth ruining your life over. Not yet anyway."

"True. She hasn't got a noose around your neck quite yet, so no use lashing out for no reason. You've still got options, you just have to figure out what they are and how you can utilise them to your advantage."

Jensen wished it was as simple as they made it sound.

"Well, then, you're gonna have to help a guy out. I want to make changes, I _need_ to, but I'm all out of inspiration."

Felicia's subsequent gasp was so horribly overdramatic Jensen had to bite his tongue to keep from bursting out laughing and drawing unwanted attention from others nearby.

"You mean for once you actually _want_ us to help you? Jensen, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Jeez." He batted Felicia's hand away from his forehead where she'd tried to check for a fever, "I just… I've realised that I'm ready for something different now. I want to take more risks. Do something crazy. My life is so stunted, I feel like I'm missing out on all the fun, y'know?"

"I'm glad you've come to this realisation, Jensen. Things can only go up from here."

"Ooh, brainwave!" Danni practically jumped in her seat, "You're still mid-degree, right? You should start studying on campus! It'd be awesome! Think about it – we could hang out together all the time and I could take you places. And, like, out to meet real live people. The kind that think and feel and have unscripted opinions about stuff!"

Felicia nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I concur! Excellent idea, Lady Harris!"

Turning the idea over and over in his mind, Jensen wondered what to make of it. There would be problems, logistical stuff mainly, but would it really be so bad? Being out there among the people was what he wanted, wasn't it? And college meant those people would be around his own age, potential friends and potential dates, with similar interests and attitudes…

As the night wore on, he talked himself both into it and back out of it over a dozen times.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[MAYBE SHE'S GOT A POINT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439370) ** Jensen runs with the college idea, and all that that entails...  
***  
[MAKE A BREAK FOR IT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439379) ** People can be suffocating and Jensen needs a breather. The balcony should be empty, right?  



	9. It's Too Claustrophobic In Here

The glistening opulence of the hotel and the near-blinding flashes of cameras quickly brought Jensen's head back to the situation at hand. His years of 'training' kicking in, Jensen subtly straightened his suit and waved (or, more accurately, saluted – they loved that) for the press, before making a beeline for the lobby. He narrowly escaped the couple of microphones torpedoing towards his face, extra security hurrying to pick up the slack, and then breathed a quiet sigh of relief once he was inside, well away from the worst of the media hounds.

He could sense JD somewhere at his back, deep voice greeting someone cordially, and there were at least two royally-appointed security guards keeping a distant eye on him, but Jensen kept walking, only nodding politely to the non- and semi-familiar faces that made an obvious effort to catch his attention. He handed his invitation off to some nondescript woman in a nondescript black dress with a lanyard around her neck and a headset hooked over her ear, then took the steps of the grand staircase two at a time. Jensen did his best to look casual and not as if he were hurrying away (which he absolutely was) but stopped once he'd made it out of view of the entrance and the security, gauging his surroundings. He'd been to this particular hotel several times in the past, and now remembered why he'd liked it so much – the lower floors had originally formed part of a much older building, one that had later been remodelled and had a hotel built on top of it, but the floor plan of the original section had remained intact, and that included all the narrow hallways and 'hidey holes' therein. 

Jensen leaned his back into the sunken niche of a doorway, letting his head fall back against the polished wood. He knew he was hiding, and that if Jeff came up and found him he'd be hearing about it loud and clear, but he just needed a minute. Just one fucking _minute_ to collect himself. His knotted-up thoughts were running rampant through his head, all his worries weighing down on him. He envied civilians for the way they took their privacy for granted – he wished he could say the same. Despite having grown up with it, he'd never really been comfortable with the ever-hovering ever-watchful shadows that his position necessitated. Coming to events such as the fundraiser were a double-edged sword – his security usually let up a little since the hotel itself would take care of it to a point, but then his being there at all dictated that he greet and make idle chit-chat with a bunch of people he either didn't know or give a shit about (or both.) Sometimes he just couldn't win.

Seconds stretched into several blissful minutes, until he heard a wooden _thunk_ to one side. Jensen let his head loll forward and he peeled open one eye to find Chris leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a smug grin on his face. Jensen expected some sassy wisecrack, but he got nothing.

The driver was a bit of a puzzle, if he were being honest. Chris had been around long enough now that Jensen considered them to be somewhat close – not as close as he was with Jeff, obviously, but far more close than any of the other staff he came in to contact with (except for maybe Old Bessie the head cook, if only because she'd been around forever.) They weren't all that far apart in age, they talked about 'normal' stuff, played some poker here and there, watched the game on tv whenever they got the chance… Jensen considered him a friend, for sure. But for all his offhand jokes, his generally casual persona, Jensen always got the feeling that there was something more to Chris than met the eye. Not necessarily a _bad_ something – as a public figure and a prince, Jensen knew firsthand how it felt to be in the presence of someone who wanted to hurt you, and he just didn't get that vibe from Chris – but still, there was something else there. He had an inkling, maybe, but he didn't intend to share his suspicions until he had proof. Or much stronger suspicions, at the very least.

"So," Jensen gave in, speaking up first, "You gonna drag me off to play nice in the designer-clad piranha pool?" 

"Possibly. Not just yet, though."

"Huh."

"Got a question for ya…"

"…And?"

"Well, you're holdin' something in. You wouldn't tell JD, so I'm wonderin' if you wanted a slightly more impartial listener. You know, before you hurt yourself with all that worryin'."

Suddenly thoughtful, Jensen gave his friend-slash-driver some very careful consideration.

"Why do I get the feeling that you somehow already know anything I might say?"

Chris shrugged. "The force is strong in me. Sense these things, I can."

"Yeah, okay, Yoda. But if I tell you mine, are you gonna tell me yours? Fair play and all that."

Chris' smirk was eerie and all-knowing.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've already got a pretty good idea of what that might be?"

"Well, no Jedi tricks over here unfortunately. Just some casual observation."

"Hmm."

"But if…" Jensen hesitated. "If I _were_ to tell you some things… Would you be obliged to tell Jeff about them?"

Looking down at his shoes suddenly, Chris shrugged. "Unless I felt you were putting yourself in harm's way, then no, probably not?"

"Okay."

Nodding, Jensen stood back up straight and shook himself off. Next time he got a moment alone with Chris he decided he would make himself talk – for his own sanity if nothing else. 

"S'pose I better go join all the ridiculousness in the function room before certain people send a search party."

"Might be an idea… Although I believe D.A. Burton arrived just after we did. Just so you know."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[WHO NEEDS THIS CRAP ANYWAY?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438845) ** Jensen bypasses the fundraiser altogether and looks for trouble elsewhere.  
***  
[HEAD ON IN - THE PIRANHAS ARE WAITING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438968) ** In which Jensen's friends are more than enough trouble and alcohol is the answer.  



	10. Who Needs This Crap Anyway?

Not that he didn't believe Chris, because he did, but Jensen just needed to see it with his own eyes. Just to be sure.

He quietly bypassed the main entrance to the event and came around the side, opening one of the side doors that probably really should have been manned or locked. Still, it served its purpose when he was able to stick his head in unnoticed and take a good long look at the gaudy dresses and decorations that were apparently considered 'appropriate' for a hospital fundraiser. Honestly, he hated this kind of farcical play-acting that was so common amongst society's upper echelons. Their public lives were a joke. Probably their private lives too, now that he thought about it.

Still, he found what he was after quickly enough despite all the distractions – JD was hanging by the bar with an elegant red-headed woman by his side. That was District Attorney Hilarie Burton without a doubt. She was about as respected as any a DA had ever been, not to mention one hell of a fierce lady. And she did it all in stiletto heels. Jensen had seen them together several times by now, usually at dinners or other fundraisers where public figures were invited. He had no idea if they'd managed to get together in their own time, but he couldn't really imagine either of them shirking work commitments for 'personal' time. Then again, he couldn't really imagine how they fit together in the first place. Hilarie didn't strike Jensen as the type to let her hair down, and yet there she was at the bar, giggling openly and swiping playfully at Jeff's shoulder. The more you know. 

Content that his 'chaperone' was thoroughly occupied, Jensen turned to leave. Out the corner of his eye he spotted Danni and Felicia – possibly the only genuine friends he had, and two of the very few people who knew he was gay. (If only because they'd guessed and he'd been too stunned to deny it. Although it helped that Felicia was, herself, 'out and loud' as she put it.) He was inclined to go over and greet them, spend some time in the company of two people he wouldn't have to put on a charade of pleasantries for, but then he watched on as they were swiftly accosted by what looked like the fucking Mayor and his daughter. Jensen was _not_ up for dealing with that level of shit.

Slipping back out into the hallway he took himself for a wander, delightfully unhindered by the attention of his security team, passing by the doors to other smaller function rooms and more rooms that gave no indication as to their use. He reached an area that was poorly lit, figuring that they kept the lights off to signify it wasn't in use or something, but he decided to not be deterred. Glancing up he realised that there seemed to be a lack of not only lights, but security cameras as well. As far as he could tell there didn’t even appear to be any motion sensors. Weird… More curious than anything, Jensen started pulling open every door he came across, wondering what he might find. By the eighth, and then the ninth, and the tenth, he'd still found nothing but empty rooms with conference tables and stacked chairs, not even a fancy crystal chandelier or a surprise Ming vase or _anything_ of remote interest.

He'd been just about to turn and head off toward the balcony when he heard it – the sound of voices. Voices coming from further along the dark hallway. In one of the rooms maybe?

Most of the rooms had doors and sliding screens that connected one to the next, so he took a chance and picked a room one down from where the voices seemed to be originating from. He scored the jackpot when he found the connecting screen to be slightly ajar and some of the lights in the next room to be turned on while Jensen was thankfully left in the dark. It would do him no good to get caught snooping, but, to be fair, he'd had a lot of practice in the dual arts of sneaking and eavesdropping.

Settling behind the screen, Jensen tentatively took a peek. And had to snap his jaw shut to hold in a gasp. 

He'd been aware that there would be a couple of members of the Senate present at the fundraiser, but he would never have expected to see one of them slinking about with what appeared to be a much younger man. Or, on second thought, maybe he would have. Over the years he'd heard plenty of stories, plenty of rumours. Many of them worse than damning. But seeing it with his own eyes…

The younger man was standing with his back to the wall, Senator Fuller blocking Jensen from seeing the guy's face as he held him by the shoulders. 

"C'mon, kid. I've heard good things about your mouth, now I wanna see it in action."

"Oh, yeah? What'd they say? Go on, tell me."

"That you could suck a grape through a straw. Now get to it, kid."

Jensen finally saw the 'kid's' face as he pulled away from the Senator and switched their places. He couldn't have been much different from Jensen's age – a college kid, maybe. He was tall and lanky and tan, and looked somehow rough and untidy even in his neatly pressed suit. There was something almost dangerous about his smile, though, and it sent a shiver down Jensen's spine.

The Senator allowed himself to be pushed back against the wall and let the kid deal with his belt and fly, and even despite the sounds Jensen could pinpoint the exact moment the Senator got that mouth on his cock. It made Jensen want to wash his eyes out with bleach, and he pointedly avoided looking anywhere near the Senator's face again. Instead he focussed on the younger guy's back, the tilt of his head as he bobbed back and forth. Even from across the way Jensen could clearly hear the moaning and wet sucking sounds the guy was making – it was clearly over exaggerated, like something out of an amateur porno, but the Senator either didn't realise or didn't care.

"Mm, that's good, Jared. You're fucking good at this. Jimmy was right."

Jensen had no clue which Jimmy the Senator might have been referring to, but he wished he could find out, if only to keep far away from the guy. Jared didn't seem perturbed by the words, though. If he'd been doing these sorts of 'favours' for others then he'd probably heard them say all kinds of horrid shit. Jensen couldn't help but wonder whether Jared was doing this for a particular reason.

"Yeah, that's it. Fuck, I'm close. And you're gonna swallow it like a good boy, aren't you?"

It didn't sound like much of a question to Jensen, and indeed it wasn't. A second later the Senator was tugging on Jared's hair, keeping him down, and then there was a breathy groan, the Senator falling back against the wall. 

Things went still for a moment while Fuller gathered himself, and then all in a hurry he was tucking himself back into his pants and striding for the door.

"You clean yourself up before you leave, kid. You're a goddamn mess."

Now alone, Jared settled himself on the floor and leaned back into the wall. His eyes were glazed, his lips swollen and rimmed with pink. He pushed a hand through his hair and sighed.

 

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[SHADOWS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438980) ** Jensen escapes without being seen and must carry the knowledge of what he's seen.  
***  
[SPRUNG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438899) ** Jensen gets found and learns a thing or two.  



	11. Sprung

"You gonna come out now?"

Jensen froze, hardly daring to breathe.

"I know you're there, behind the screen. I saw you move."

 _Fuck_.

"Don't make me come over there, man."

Slowly, tentatively, Jensen got to his feet and stepped into the next room, revealing himself. The only indication that Jared recognised him was an interested quirk of his eyebrow, but otherwise his face didn't really change.

"Liked what you saw, huh?" Jared's half-smile expanded into a full grin.

"Uh…"

"Well, you're dick seems to think so, at least."

Glancing down, Jensen found a very enthusiastic bulge poking out from his dress pants. He hadn't even realised.

"Don't be embarrassed. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

"Enjoyed is a relative term."

"Heh. Fair enough. Fuller isn't much to look at by anyone's standards…"

"I guess… I've heard some stories about a few of the Senators and one of the Associate Justices in particular… Stuff that would make anyone's stomach turn. Seeing one of them actively doing something that would probably ruin his rep forever… I'm still digesting it, to be honest."

"I'll bet." Jared took a small tin from his pocket and flicked a mint into his mouth. "It makes sense that you're the quiet one. You must get to hear all kinds of shit you're not meant to."

"Is that what people call me? The quiet one?" Jensen wasn't sure what to make of that. Was it even a good thing?

"Sometimes, I guess? You keep to yourself, you aren't as upfront about yourself like your siblings are, and I think people are afraid of that. Maybe you're into something bad, maybe you've got a secret plan, maybe you're just fucking boring. Point is, people don't know, so they make shit up."

Jensen turned the thought over in his head, pondering. He got it, he really did, but it still didn't give him any incentive to put himself out there just to quell the rumours or people's suspicions. They would still talk about him no matter what he did. "What about you? What do you think?"

Jared smirked. "I think the quiet ones are usually the most interesting. You observe. You figure shit out. You've got secrets, and secrets are fun…"

"…But?"

"But, you're usually wanting for something. There's something out there that you long for and you think you can't have it so you plaster over that hole inside you with other things and try to forget it's there."

Finding himself near Jared's feet, Jensen let himself drop to the ground, crossing his legs. He felt exposed suddenly. It was strange, and completely unexpected from a guy who'd had an 'important' old man's dick down his throat just a few minutes ago. Or maybe not.

"You a psychology major or something?"

"Not exactly. Just good at reading people. Trying to pick them apart has kinda become a habit of sorts."

"And what about you? Can you pick yourself apart as well as you can others?"

"Why? You trying to figure out why I suck politicians' dicks in my spare time?"

Jensen gave a one-sided shrug. This Jared guy was proving to be pretty elusive – protective of himself, if he were making a proper guess of it. And Jensen could understand that, sure. But that still didn't stop him wondering whether it was a money thing, or a secrecy thing, or leverage maybe? 

"I'd be lying if I said no."

"Yeah, you would. People always wanna know. And usually I tell them to fuck off, but I guess you're not the usual sort… So I'm going to fess up for once and tell you that it's about the power – maybe you'd know something about that? The authority figures in my life have always tried to have a hold over me, and doing this is like my own little slice of revenge. Having their dicks in my mouth is like getting to own them for a few minutes."

"That's pretty dark."

He was wearing that half-smile again and Jensen couldn't seem to move as Jared rolled up onto his knees and crawled away from the wall, only stopping once he was essentially on top of Jensen's lap. 

"Maybe so, but you get it, don't you? Needing something for yourself? Holding things close to your chest that you know your mother would disown you for if she ever found out? Imagining all the ways you could use your secrets against her?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I get that."

"So, help a guy out?"

He could see it coming, could have ducked out of the way just in time, but Jensen allowed it to happen as Jared pressed their lips together. They were still at first, just warmth and pressure, but then Jensen let himself open up to something more. Jared was there immediately, taking control and seeking out Jensen's tongue with his own. Jensen had feared finding the remnants of Jared's earlier activities, but all he could taste was the cool sting of strong mint, passing from Jared's mouth into his.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[GET BUSY](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438926) ** Jensen gets carried away, but it can't last.  
***  
[NOT ON THE FIRST DATE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439013) ** Jensen's conscience gets the better of him, but he's not done yet.  



	12. Get Busy

Jared was the first to pull away, his lips looking possibly even more swollen than they had been, and slick with saliva. 

"It's good, right?"

"Yeah."

"You want more?"

And how was Jensen meant to say no to that? Jared (however sincerely) looking at him like he was starving and Jensen was the food being dangled in front of his face.

"Fuck yes."

"Awesome."

Jared pushed him down on the ground and moved on top of him, their bodies of a similar size and fitting together perfectly. He was obviously fitter than he seemed, as Jensen let his hands roam and quickly discovered how hard with muscle Jared's stomach and shoulders were, the slightly ill-fitting suit hiding it all away. Letting his legs fall apart (it didn't even occur to him not to) he gasped as Jared slid easily in between them and lined up their cocks through their dress pants. Jensen's erection had waned while they'd been talking, but with their bodies so close together it came back with a vengeance, even more so now that he could tell just how big Jared was down there… At least, it _felt_ big. Bigger than his own, for sure. But it wasn't as if he had much to compare it to. There'd been plenty of half-glances of awkward teenaged bodies back in the locker rooms in high school, though that hardly counted. And then he'd watched gross amounts of porn over the years, but he was smart enough to recognise unrealistic expectations when they presented themselves. So yeah, he was pretty much in the dark. He let Jared take charge, rocking their hips together, initiating their kisses, and just reacted where and however he felt the need.

"Fuck, you're such a bottom. I love it."

Jensen blinked up at him, Jared's mussed-up hair falling around his face.

"Oh. You reckon?"

"Virgin too, are we?" Jared smirked, "But yeah, you really are. The way you just lie there and take it… And your face is just… It's doing things to me. In a different time and place I would be dying to ruin you."

And goddamn, Jensen would absolutely be up for that. In a different time and place. He just had a feeling that Jared would do him right, and just… goddamn. Why did they have to be in a hotel filled with important people and swarming with security? "I, uh…"

"You don't have to say anything. Just know that that's how I feel. I'm a pretty fucked up guy, but I try to be honest if nothing else. As for what we can get away with in the here and now…"

He watched, barely breathing, as Jared started manoeuvring his way back down his body, pointedly stopping once he reached Jensen's belt. Dropping down, he nuzzled at the outline of Jensen's dick, a move that had Jensen pulsing in his underwear. Then there were deft fingers pulling at his belt buckle, pulling the two sides apart, and the tell-tale scritching of a zipper. Jared's breath tickled at the hairs on his abdomen, and fingers hooked into the elastic of his boxer-briefs, ready to expose him. And Jensen was so, so ready for that. But not so ready for the sound of a door opening…

"Okay kids, time to break it up."

Freezing in shock, Jensen whipped his head around to find Chris standing in the doorway, looking somehow both bemused and irritated. Jared groaned as he pulled away, annoyed at being interrupted, but he didn't let Jensen go completely.

"You know this guy, Jensen?"

It occurred to Jensen in that moment that that was the first time Jared had said his name aloud.

"He's my driver. And possibly former CIA black ops, but I haven't gotten him to admit to anything yet."

"…the fuck?"

"Once again, hate to break it up," Chris didn't move from the doorway, though his gaze was resting pointedly on Jared, "But things are on the verge of winding down in there. Can't have the prince be a no-show."

"Aw, shit," Jensen groaned, pushing the heels of his palms against his eyes, "Has JD noticed?"

"Nah, he's been busy being all googly-eyed over you-know-who, but it's a near thing."

"Goddamn."

Extracting himself from Jared's hold and getting to his feet, Jensen started righting his clothes, fixing anything and everything that was out of place. He paused when he realised Jared was still sitting on the floor, unmoving. 

"Jared, I… I know this is all pretty weird but I'd like to see you again if I could."

Jared blinked, hesitant.

"You… Really? As in—"

"As in, not just for fucking around. I mean, maybe a little fucking around, if you're still up for that, but I'd like to get to know you as well?"

Jensen reached into his (now rather rumpled looking) suit jacket and pulled out a name card. One of the ones with his private phone number on it. He didn't give them out often – he had no real reason to – but he hoped Jared would take it and use it.

As it happened, Jared did take the card. He looked at it and made a strange face, but he didn't crumple it up or throw it away, merely slipping it into his own pocket.

At the sound of a subtle throat-clearing Jensen knew he couldn't hang around any longer, and he threw Jared what he hoped was a regretful look before following Chris out into the hallway.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[BREAKING OUT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17438944) ** The truth comes out.  



	13. Breaking Out

Jensen was more than a little relieved to see that Chris had come on his own rather than dragging in entourage of security with him, which it was well within his rights to do. He owed Chris a lot, he knew that, but it wasn't as if today's little venture was a regular occurrence. He subtly pulled his phone from his pocket, just to check whether he'd missed any calls, and was pleased to see the screen empty but for the generic background.

"Look, thanks for—"

"Not necessary," Chris cut him off, "But just be glad it was me and not Jeff, alright? I'm not saying you shouldn't be sneaking off to do these sorts of things – because you absolutely should – but just be mindful of picking your time and place."

"Sure thing." Jensen nodded, thinking that, yes, he would be a bit more thoughtful about things next time, rather than jumping in headfirst like he'd just been about to do.

"Um, also… You wanna, like, take care of that or something?"

Jensen followed Chris' line of sight and all but threw himself face-first against the wall. Anything to hide his red-face of shame and the semi still bulging from his pants.

"Fucking hell. Just… gimme a sec. The thought of an audience should be enough to will it away."

A few deep breaths. A few imagined images of JD's disapproving face. Annndd yep, he was ready to go.

"Okay. Okay, I'm good. Fuck."

"Seriously, Jensen," Chris' hand came down on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Just chill, okay? You're twenty-three, you _should_ be having relationships. It's part of the whole growing up thing. The fact that this hasn't happened until now is a testament to how responsible you are."

"How scared I am, you mean."

"Firstly, there's nothing wrong with being scared. Second, you're only protecting yourself. You don't like conflict, and there's nothing wrong with that. But at the same time that shouldn't mean you have to miss out on life's opportunities. I'm not saying you should go nuts the way your sister has, but—"

"I respect Mack's choices. Nothing scandalous has ever come out about my brother though, has it?"

"Not publicly, no."

Jensen stopped mid-stride and waited until Chris had stopped as well, turning back toward him to see what the hold-up was. 

"What do you mean 'not publicly'?"

Chris sighed. "I can't tell you how or why I know this, so please don't ask, but just know that your brother has the worst case of male superiority complex I think I've ever seen. Besides your mother, I doubt he has a drop of respect for women in his entire body." Chris' expression was regretful. "I know you don't get along, so perhaps you don't care, but he's really not a nice person, Jensen."

Snorting, Jensen started walking again. "That part I could have told you. Years ago."

"Mm."

"I guess we've kinda skipped over that talk we we're going to have, huh?"

"The talk where you admit you're gay and I admit I was black ops?"

"So you _do_ admit it?" Jensen smirked.

Chris grinned in return. "I admit nothing."

They grew silent as they emerged from the maze of hallways and approached the function room, the muffled noise of music and loud chatter floating out to meet them. Jensen grew suddenly tense again.

"Do you think Jeff is gonna lose his shit when he finds out?"

"About you liking dick? Maybe at first. I think he'll be upset that he didn't already figure it out or that he wasn't the first to know, but you know as well as I do that he could never really be mad at you. He's on your side."

"Yeah. So. Good talk?"

"I think this talk isn't over yet, but you've got things to do."

Jensen wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch to his bicep, so walked into the function room with a watery smile on his face. Felicia and Danni were by the door as if waiting for him (and maybe they were – he'd have to quiz Chris about that later) and the two of them flanked his sides and swept him smoothly away as if they'd been with him the whole time. He picked up the chatter as people started to realise he was among them, a couple of flashes going off, and Jensen put on his best 'publicity smile' in the hope he'd make the news and keep his mother happy.

"Why do you smell like mint?" 

Danni's words were accusatory, her expression pointed and at odds with the elegant gown and dainty jewellery she was wearing. 

"You don't like mint, you never have, so why do you smell like it?"

"It's so obvious, Dan," Felicia piped in, "He's been skipping 'how to make it to the front page of the paper 101' to make out with someone in the janitor's closet, am I right?"

Jensen nearly choked. "Uh, maybe?"

"Holy shit, Jensen."

"Holy shit is an understatement! Tell us, is he hot? No wait, is he _here_?"

"No, he's not in the room. And yes, he's hot. Tall, dark, skinny. Maybe a bit oversexed looking?"

"Niiiice."

"Sounds like just what you need, Jen."

"And what does Jensen need exactly?"

All three of them turned to find Jeff standing behind them, hands on his hips.

"Aw, nothin'," Felicia grinned, "Just a little lovin' is all."

"That so?"

Danni joined in, patting Jensen on the cheek. "All work and no play makes Jenny a dull boy."

JD frowned in confusion but seemed to decide that they were just messing with him, taking Jensen by the arm and tugging him away.

"C'mon, kid, we've got dickbags in designer suits we gotta play nice with. I'm about as enthused as you are, I assure you."

Jensen waved goodbye to his friends and submitted himself to his unfortunate fate. At least the night hadn't been a complete pile of shit. He had thoughts of Jared to keep him occupied – his swollen lips, his mussed up hair, his amazing body, his hands on Jensen's hips… All he could hope was that he'd hear from Jared again. He was going to have to confess to Jeff in the meantime, but suddenly that part didn't seem like such a big mountain to climb.

~

It was four weeks before he finally heard from Jared. He'd started to think that maybe Jared wasn't as interested as he'd seemed, that maybe he'd decided Jensen wasn't worth the effort, but then he got the call. It was a Saturday afternoon. He was at his apartment, getting royally beat by Chris on the PlayStation while Jeff was on his laptop at the kitchen bench. Chris paused the game while Jensen picked up his phone, not recognising the number flashing up on the screen.

"Hello?"

_'Jensen, is that you?'_

"Wha-… Jared?"

_'Look, I'm sorry I haven't called 'til now. Do you think I could come up and we could talk?'_

"Wait, you… You're here? How—"

_'Chris told me where you lived. We've talked a bit… Don't be mad?'_

Glancing across the couch, Chris looked away sheepishly, biting at his bottom lip. So they'd been talking… He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. If Jared was going to be in his life he was going to have to be vetted at some point. Maybe Chris having looked into Jared already would be a good thing.

"Um, sure. Let me buzz you up."

Both Chris' and Jeff's eyes were on him as he got to his feet, hit the buzzer on the intercom unit, and then went to wait by the open door. He'd come out to Jeff the day after the fundraiser, had even told him that he'd met someone named Jared, but this would be their first encounter (so far as he knew). Jeff had been a little surly about things at first, and (just like Chris had suggested) he'd been upset that he hadn't figured it out for himself, but he'd seemingly gotten used to the idea since then. He was understandably worried about how they were going to approach things in the future – hell, so was Jensen – but they'd figure it out eventually. 

As for Jared… when he emerged from the elevator, half his face bruised to hell and one arm in a sling, any lingering worries or resentment he held went right out the window.

"Jesus, Jared, what the fuck happened? You… This wasn't from that 'talk' you and Chris had, was it?"

Jared tried to laugh, but only ended up wincing in pain. "He did punch me, to be fair, but no, he didn't do this."

"We're going to my room and you're going to tell me everything."

As Jensen led him inside, Chris got to his feet in a hurry.

"Shit, kid, did they—?"

"It's cool, Chris. It's over now."

Jeff remained silent as they walked past him and into Jensen's room, Jensen closing the door behind them. He figured Chris would be starting to explain things any moment now, and he hoped Jared would extend the same courtesy.

"So I said before that I try to be honest, but I did lie to you about something."

"Go on."

"The reason I was at the fundraiser to begin with was because of you. You know Senator Stuart?"

Jensen nodded. Did he ever. "He's a poor excuse for a human being. I called him out for being a creep when I was, like, ten or something. Completely embarrassed him in front of a room full of nobles and the like."

"Well, he can sure hold a grudge. He's the Jimmy that Senator Fuller mentioned back then… He wanted me to get you in a bad position and get photos of it. He offered me a buttload of money for it."

"But you… that didn't happen, did it?"

"No. Soon as I saw you that night I knew I couldn't do it. I told you I'm good at reading people – I could see right away that you didn't deserve something like that."

Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Jensen let his hands fall into his lap.

"Thank you for telling me. I'm assuming that he did this to you?"

"One of his lackeys, technically, but yeah. I told him to go fuck himself so they put the hurt on."

"I'm sorry, but I'm grateful."

Jared shrugged. "Thanks, but I still feel guilty as shit."

Sighing, Jensen pulled Jared down onto the mattress next to him, and leaned his head onto Jared's good shoulder.

"You'll get over it. As your prince, I command it."

"Yessir!"

"That's actually not the right way to—"

"Like I would know."

"You'll have to learn if you wanna stick around."

"Fuck, dating you comes with actual homework?"

"It's not—"

"I'm allergic to homework!"

"It's not homework! Goddamn. Are you always this annoying?"

"So I'm told. I'm great at sucking cock, though."

"Fine. You can stay."

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	14. Head On In

Leaving Chris in the hallway, Jensen finally made for the fundraiser, following the sounds of 'unobtrusive' music and varying levels of chatter. The greeting party at the entryway just waved him through, not bothering with giving him a pin with his name on it like they were supposed to, but he was hardly going to look a gift horse in the mouth. If he had any say in it whatsoever he'd be doing his required mingling, making very sure he was seen doing it, and then getting out of there immediately after. He had better things to be doing back home at his apartment. Like staring at the wall.

He had maybe a couple of moments (if he was lucky) before people started recognising him, so Jensen made the effort to look around and take stock of the place. He shouldn't have been surprised considering Chris' warning, but front and centre at the bar was where Jensen spied JD, charm in full swing as he chatted up the local District Attorney. Jensen knew well that Jeff could be a fierce and intimidating guy when he needed to be, but flirting with Hilarie Burton was probably the ballsiest thing he'd ever seen Jeff do. She had a solid rep for stomping down on both bullshit and criminals in her designer stilettos, yet somehow she seemed to be lapping it up, glossy red hair bouncing as she giggled openly at something he'd just said. It was about the fourth or fifth time Jensen had seen them together since they met at a royal luncheon over a year ago, but each of those times had been at some kind of official event. He figured that between the two of them, they were the only kinds of occasions they had mutual spare time for. 

Shaking his head, Jensen left them to it, heading past the bar and further into the function room. There was an open floor and a stage on one side with various chairs and tables and couches on the other, and between the attendees and the hotel staff there had to be a couple hundred people in there. The thought made his chest feel a bit tight suddenly, but whatever anxiety was threatening to bubble up he had to slam it straight back down – in front of a room full of wealthy and powerful people (and media vultures to boot) was really not a good time to lose himself to a panic attack.

"Jen-Jen!"

The name caught his ear and Jensen recognised the voice instantly. And smiled. Were it anyone else he might have tried to make a run for it, but Danneel Harris (daughter of Duke Harris) was probably the closest thing he'd ever had to a best friend.

"Hey, Dan. Good to see you."

"Ugh, you always look so delish in a tux. It's stupidly unfair."

She threw her arms around him and gave him a quick squeeze, before taking his hand and pulling him across the room. She was a firecracker for damn sure, and she looked a million bucks in the emerald green dress she was wearing. It was a pity he couldn't feel anything more than friendship for her – they probably would have been perfect together. In fact, she had been the one to first say that to him. She was one out of a very very small group of people who already knew he was gay, though not because he'd told her. Somehow she'd gone and figured it out for herself. 

Nattering on about some other woman's hideous ball gown, Danni all but shoved him into some upmarket version of a diner booth, only to find himself face to face with Felicia.

"Heya, Jenny baby. How's it hangin'?"

"Fine thanks, _Fee_. Wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Oh, no, me? Can't keep me away from these things, don't ya know? I'll do anything for some half-decent hors d'oeuvres."

Felicia was the renegade daughter of a billionaire tech giant. The Day-Bradbury Company sold security software all over the globe, and one of their major clients was the Kingdom of America. Ironically, in her spare time, Felicia headed an anonymous activist group that hacked government bodies and dumped classified information online. Little did they all know that she existed right under their noses.

Despite all that, Jensen's favourite thing about her was probably that she was a rabid lesbian. And an out-and-proud one at that.

"Yeah, well, you two being all nice and hiding me away over here isn't doing me any favours. If I don't get seen mingling tonight I'll never hear the end of it."

"Blergh. That mother of yours, Jensen. She's a piece of work."

"Agreed, like always," Danneel said with a roll of her eyes, "You've really gotta stop trying to live up to all these expectations they lay on you – and not just those from your mother, but from the monarchy in general. It's just going to keep pushing down on you until you break. Unless you do something about it, of course."

"I know, but… seeing a way out feels impossible right now. I'm not sure what to do next, y'know? Like, I've got rock on one side and hard place on the other."

"Jen…"

"You know, I nearly told Jeff I was gay in the car on the way over. I was so close to just blurting it out. But I couldn't do it. Although I think Chris has figured it out. We had a conversation on the way in… I can't explain why but it did make me feel a lot better for a hot second."

"That's good, though! Chris knowing helps. Then again, Jeff knowing would help even more. He's the one with all the Queen-ly sway."

"Dunno how he does it to be honest," Jensen shrugged, genuinely intrigued, "She actually listens to him, but not me. Never me. I don't get it."

"She's a self-serving bitch, Jensen. You know this. And she's utterly blind when it comes to all three of you kids. Yes, even Josh."

"Somewhere in that hollowed out husk we call the Crown Prince is a cowardly little boy curled up in a ball, desperate for some affection." Felicia actually sounded as if she might pity him – Josh, that is. It was a strange thought to process. 

"But just rewind here for a second – you had a conversation with Chris you said?"

"Sort of. He implied knowing that I was gay while I implied knowing that he was a former secret agent or something. He was trying to get me to talk to him… I said that next time we got a chance I'd spill everything so long as he didn't tell Jeff."

"That's… actually really sweet of him. He probably realises that you're a bit too close to Jeff to be so bluntly honest with him. You might hurt him or hurt your relationship if things don’t go well."

"That's part of the problem, for sure."

"Chris, though…" Danneel drummed her fingernails on the table, "It seems like he wants to be closer to you. I don't wanna put any weird thoughts in your head if I'm seeing things that aren't there but… he does have this look in his eyes when he's watching you."

Felicia hummed in agreement. "She's got a point. He does get a little googly-eyed when it comes to you."

"He's not that much older than you either. Plus he's already in your inner circle, so there'd be no awkward background checks or NDAs or whathaveyou. Then again, things could get weird if it didn't work out…"

"That's… I don't know what to say to that. I… I think I need a drink. 'Scuse me.""

Jensen squeezed out of the booth and headed towards the opposite side of the bar from where Jeff was still sitting with Hilarie. He called the barman for two shots of whiskey and downed them in quick succession. He wasn't stupid enough to get plastered at such a public function as this, but he didn't want to deal with it sober either. So he sat and stared out at the dance floor while he waited for the alcohol to kick in, a light buzz tingling through his limbs and building into something a bit thicker. A couple of people came up to him but he managed to wave them off, and suddenly he was noticing the many pairs of mascara-rimmed eyes that were watching him with intent. Waiting for their perfect opportunity to approach. And what the fuck did they want from him anyway? A dance? A chat? A fucking marriage proposal?

He downed a third shot. 

Seemingly there was any number of women there who would be interested. If only he were interested in _them_ things would be so much easier. His _life_ would be so much easier. Instead he was stuck with a dick that wouldn't get excited unless there was more dick involved. There were plenty of guys in the place, too. Even some of a similar age. A couple that he might have even considered attractive. But the likelihood of them being openly gay, or even bi, especially when they were probably from high profile families…

He got himself a beer this time and chugged about a half of it in one go.

Felicia and Danni were trying their best, he knew that, but he just didn't think he could talk to Jeff. Not yet. He wasn't ready. But why did it have to be so difficult in the first place? Why couldn't he have himself a secret boyfriend on the side? Why couldn't he be getting a little action on the regular? Bluntly put, he was desperate for someone to fuck him, but the chance of that happening when the only times he was let out of his safe little life was for these ridiculous events was pretty dire. Besides which, he didn't think he wanted his first time to be in a bathroom stall or over a chair in a storage room or something. He didn't want quick and nasty. Not at first, anyway.

He had raised his glass to take another swill of his beer when he felt a hand on his wrist, pulling him down.

"I think you've had enough for now, don't you?"

"M'not even drunk yet."

"Good. Nor should you be."

Jensen looked up to find Chris standing in his space, staring Jensen down. So he stared back. And yeah, he could see it this time. That shiny-eyedness the girls had been talking about. At least, he thought he could. Unless it was the whiskey talking…

"C'mon, kid. Up with you. We're gonna get you some fresh air and confessions, stat."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[FELICIA'S BRIGHT IDEA](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439166) ** Felicia has a brainwave. Pity about the interruption...  
**[]() **  



	15. Shadows

Jensen knew that if he moved he'd be heard, so he waited it out. Jared took a few minutes to right himself, pop a breath mint, and then finally got to his feet. He looked a little rumpled, and his lips were still plenty red, but apparently he didn't care. Moments later the light was going off and he was leaving with a carefree shuffle of feet. 

He let a few minutes lapse before finally moving out of hiding. He wasn't really sure how to process what he'd just seen. You heard about these sorts of base things going on, especially when powerful people were involved, but hearing rumours about it and then seeing in with your own eyes were two very different monsters.

Getting to his feet, Jensen finally noticed the dull throb between his legs, and he looked down to find the bulge poking out of his dress pants. He cupped himself gently and wondered whether it was worth doing something about or if he should just wait it out until he was soft again. The former was obviously the more appealing suggestion – he didn't know what it said about him that he'd gotten turned on watching a young guy like himself giving head to a man more than old enough to be his father. Did he have some subconscious daddy issues going on? Was it the thrill of watching them from the shadows? The voyeuristic element of it? Or maybe it was Jared's pretty face. The way he'd gone about the whole thing so casually. The way his lips had looked so red and plump afterwards. …

Or maybe it was a combination of all of the above. Who was to say?

Groaning, Jensen pulled his hand away and took a few deep breaths. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and tried to distract himself with some dry-as-fuck reading material – mainly emails from Royal York College. He couldn't remember exactly what upcoming events he had scheduled – something in Chicago and then something in Switzerland if he recalled correctly – but then he had a couple of essays coming due soon too. He supposed he didn't mind doing his degree mostly by correspondence, but then when you factored in all the other crap he had to do, it all took its toll. 

And suddenly, he was boner free. Nothing like a little homework to dull the senses.

He hurried back towards the function room, worried now that his non-presence had been noticed and JD had sent the 'hounds' after him. He hadn't realised how long he'd been gone. But he allowed himself to relax once he snuck into the function room through one of the back entrances again, spotting Jeff across the way, still at the bar with Hilarie. He somehow caught sight of Chris from the other side of the room, who nodded at him as if letting him know it was alright, and Jensen nodded back in thanks. Chris was really… something else.

"Jen! There you are!"

Jensen turned to find Danni and Felicia rushing over to him, the two of them swinging him around playfully. Danni was dolled up in a gorgeous green number while Felicia was in a gangster-inspired pants suit. They looked like something out of a film noir.

"I was worried you were going to skip out on us completely."

Danni was pouting, and Jensen couldn’t have that.

"Well, honestly, I nearly did, but I'm here now, right?"

"Thank fuck. Everyone here is so boring. You’re at least a little bit fun."

"Only a little bit?"

They dragged him over to a u-shaped booth and sat him inside, the girls sliding in on either side of him. 

"So tell us the goss, Jenny-bean."

"What goss would that be?"

"Life. Successes. Failures, Whatever."

"Yeah. You're looking a little bit troubled. You know, more than usual."

"Um, well, I think Chris knows… you know. About me."

"That's good though, right? He seems like a guy who can keep a secret."

"True. And I know he wouldn't tell on me, he's been good like that since the start. It's Jeff I'm more worried about. I feel like I need to tell him but I'm worried how he'll react and whether he'll tell my mother or something."

"But Jeff's such a softy over you, Jen," Felicia perched her chin on his shoulder and pursed her lips, "I can't imagine he'd react that badly. He's like an awesome uncle or something. And he's got Hilarie wrapped around his finger, which is pretty impressive I gotta say."

"Yeah, I'm happy for him. I just… Donna's been relentless about me doing things for media attention and he's trying to follow through on that for her. I hate this whole charade I have to put on."

"But if you tell him the truth, maybe he can help you out? Surely that would be way easier than trying to avoid the issue altogether."

"You know what you should do?" Danneel had her thinking face on. And she looked serious about it. "You should start studying on campus. For a place filled with rich snobs, Royal York ain't that bad. Plus, we'd get to hang out more!"

"I…"

Jensen looked back and forth between the girls, both of them with bright smiles and staring at him hopefully. Felicia didn't go to RYC but she was still nearby at a specialised tech college. If there was anyone he was going to be happy to hang out with more, it was these two. They knew him. The real him. And they still loved him all the same. 

"Maybe. I'll have to talk it over with Jeff and see if the powers that be will allow it. I think I'd like to, though. I was thinking earlier that I've got a couple of trips coming up and getting my assignments and stuff done at the same time is gonna be a bitch."

"See! It's a win-win."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited just—"

"Sir," Chris approached the table with an over exaggerated bow, "Your chariot awaits."

"Um, right. Sorry, girls." Jensen let Felicia slip out of the booth first and followed her to his feet. Naturally he'd have to leave just as he was getting comfortable. 

"Don't you go and chicken out on us, Jen!"

"We'll be waiting!"

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[NEW IDEAS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439001) ** Jensen gets things off his chest and then gets off.  



	16. New Ideas

"What are you going to chicken out on?"

Jensen waited until they were back in the hallway then gave Chris a sharp elbow to the side.

"I'm not chickening out of anything. Not yet anyway… The girls reckon I should start studying on campus instead of from home. They think I need to be socialised."

Chris tapped his chin. "That… might actually be a really good idea. I know a lot of the time it's not up to you, but you're really cut off from a lot of stuff. Actually going to college could get you out there. Give you some new experiences that you're not going to get if you keep doing what you're doing."

"Aren't you supposed to be explaining what a logistical nightmare it's going to be?"

"Probably. But anything is doable. We just gotta try. Talk to Jeff, okay? You need to be real with him, completely, even though it scares you."

Jensen contemplated that comment for a moment. There seemed to be some secondary meaning Chris was getting at… Oh, wait. "You want me to tell him I'm gay?"

"I think he needs to know. Obviously I'm not going to make you do it, but I think you'll make it easier for yourself if you can share that with him."

"Right. I'll, um… I'll think about it."

Chris led him out to the car while they waited for JD and Jensen wondered how much trouble he was going to be in for not being as 'prolific' during the event as he'd been directed to be. He'd be lucky if there was even a couple of photos of him inside, and most likely they would be of him with the girls, sitting in a booth, chatting normally. Not precisely what his mother (and Jeff) had had in mind, no doubt.

"Alright,' Jeff announced, looking a little flustered, "Let's get this show on the road."

They hopped back into the limo and were soon on their way back to the apartment.

"Looking a little flushed there, Jeff. Everything okay?" Chris had lowered the partition once again, and was grinning ear-to-ear from up in the driver's compartment.

"You wipe that smile off your face, Christine."

Chris pouted. "Aww, you're no fun, Jeffy."

Jeff pointedly turned to Jensen.

"So, have a good time then? Anything crazy happen?"

"Uh… well. You looked pretty cozy with the DA?"

Jeff turned bright pink from the roots of his hair to the collar of his dress shirt. "Stop deflecting and answer the damn question."

"Fine. So Danni wants me to start studying at RYC. As in actually there, on campus. Like a real student. And I'm kinda into the idea."

"Hm. That so…"

Things went silent for a long stretch, but Jensen knew what Jeff's thinking face looked like, so he didn't have a reason to lose hope just yet.

"What else? You've still got something else on your mind. Probably whatever it is that you wouldn't tell me before."

"Jeff… I, um…" Jensen let go of the ropes and let himself freefall. What did he really have to lose at this point? "I'm gay."

The silence came back. And it persisted.

"I met someone there tonight. Just as a friend. But he was like me. And… I really want to meet more people like me."

Jensen's hands were in his lap, wringing the blood out so vigorously his skin looked white. He could see Jeff out the corner of his eye, pinching at the bridge of his nose, rubbing his palm across the manly-looking scruff on his face – things he did when he was thinking too hard.

"I see. That's… well. I think… I understand where you're coming from, Jensen. I happy that you want to… get out there. So. I'll try, okay? But I make no promises."

He let go the breath he was holding and felt his limbs go a bit numb. It was done. It was out there. And he still had a pulse – this was progress.

"Thanks, JD."

~

Being back in his room was such a huge relief. It was possibly the one and only place where he knew he was completely safe and away from prying eyes.

Finally he could scratch that itch that had been gnawing at him for hours already.

He locked the door behind him and grabbed a towel from the bathroom, setting it down on his bed. He took off his clothes (hanging his suit up neatly lest he get reamed by Jeff,) pulled out a bottle of lotion, and got himself comfortable. The lotion wasn't ideal but he'd learned to deal with it. Going to a shop and getting lube for himself was too much of a risk, asking someone else to get it for him was out of the question, and buying something online was a serious no-go – any incoming mail to the royal households had to be screened before it was passed along. So, lotion it was. 

After letting it warm a bit in his hand he started rubbing a little over his cock and balls, covering them all over. Jerking off dry had its own appeal but he'd gotten to like the slick feeling of the moisturiser. Even better though, was using it to play with his hole. He remembered the first time he'd seen anal sex in a porn video and how hot it had gotten him, the deep need he'd felt to know what that felt like being done to him. He was still waiting to experience the real deal, but that didn't mean he couldn't practice on himself. He'd done it enough now to have a good sense for what felt good, and how to enjoy the burning stretch of muscle. More to the point, he liked the fact that he liked it. He liked the thought that someday someone could fuck him and he knew that it would feel amazing, being under them, taking their cock. Maybe that person could even be Jared.

The thought sent a shock of arousal through him and he moved quickly from merely circling a couple of fingers around his hole to slipping them easily inside. It was a little weird maybe, because he didn't even know the guy. Didn't know his last name or where he came from or anything more than that he was very free with his body (or his mouth at least) and was amazing at sucking cock. He surely wasn't a virgin, though. There was just something about the way he carried himself that told Jensen as much, and so Jensen had to wonder whether he preferred to pitch or catch. Jensen knew what he himself preferred, there was never a doubt in his mind about wanting to be pounded into the mattress, lying there helplessly, his whole body being pinned by someone's dick.

Slipping a third finger inside, Jensen thrust them in deep, as far as he could manage. He brushed that place inside himself on the way, his muscles jumping, and with a quick fist around his dick he was already gone, messing up his stomach and chest and making him glad he'd put the towel down. Fucking hell.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[FANCY SEEING YOU HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439022) ** Jensen goes to college and makes an interesting discovery in the men's bathroom.  
***  
[WELL, LOOK WHO IT IS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439343) ** Jensen goes to college and makes an interesting discovery at an extracurricular club  



	17. Not on the First Date

Jensen was the first to pull away, licking at the mint taste still lingering on his lips.

"Look, Jared, I—"

"Don't like kissing guys who've already had old-man jizz in their mouths?"

"Well, true, but I was going to say that… You actually seem like an interesting person and I'd rather get to know you better before we, um, _do_ anything. I'm not really a one-night-stand kinda gal."

"Oh."

Jared looked taken aback, as if Jensen's proposal had been the last possible thing he'd expected to hear.

"Is that not a good idea or--?"

"No, no, that's a good idea. I'm just… Someone actually trying to protect my virtue – it's a first. I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll give me your number and then we can talk sometime."

"Yeah, okay. We can definitely do that. This is turning into a really bizarre night, though. Just for the record."

"You're not wrong."

Jensen pulled his phone from his pocket and Jared did the same, and they huddled together on the carpet floor as they swapped names and numbers. Then Jared plucked the phone from Jensen's hands and insisted on installing a bunch of games so they could play against each other in the meantime. Jensen had never bothered with such things before, even when Felicia or Danni had asked, so he wondered what they would say when he finally admitted to getting Words With Friends. No doubt they'd be suspicious.

He didn't speak as he watched Jared do all the work, thumbs flying over the screen with a proficiency Jensen was nowhere near capable of. Just as Jared was slowing down, seeming to have completed his little mission, Jensen bridged the gap and brought their lips together for a second time. Jared's fingers slid into his hair and Jensen found himself edging closer, easing over Jared's lap. There was something vaguely dangerous about Jared that called to him, made him want Jared's body against him, and Jensen didn't want to be the one to pull away this time.

Jensen let the hand in his hair move him around the way Jared wanted, and its counterpart seemed to be just about everywhere else – his neck, his shoulders, his hips… It was just as Jared's fingertips were sliding beneath his belt that they were interrupted. A loud cough cutting through the room and instantly bringing Jensen out of his Jared-shaped distraction.

"Uh, shit."

"Jensen?"

"That's Chris. He's one of my team. Means I gotta go."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll text you sometime, yeah?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Reluctantly climbing to his feet, Jensen attempted to straighten his suit (futile though it was) and then headed toward the door. He tried to adjust himself, not keen on having to walk anywhere with a hard-on, but he was just going to have to take some deep breaths and will Little Jensen back into submission. Although the thought of having to make himself known to the function room at large was more than enough to slice through his arousal. 

"Guess I'll see you 'round, Jared."

Jared gave him a little wave and he tried not to feel bad about the whole thing. Leaving a guy with blue balls wasn't exactly the greatest of first encounters, but then he supposed there was little about it that was in any way conventional.

Jensen turned to follow Chris, heading back towards the function. Things were silent between them and Jensen could feel the tension building. Honestly he'd had enough tension for one night and he didn't want that to happen with Chris, not like it had with Jeff back in the car.

"So, look…" Jensen noticed the short turn of Chris's head from out the corner of his eye, "I'm—"

"Man, if you're going to apologise or something you really shouldn’t. You're in your twenties. This is the sort of thing you should be doing, y'know? Going out there and making friends and dating and fucking and smoking weed, all that stuff. I was secretly worried you were gonna miss out, coz I know how careful you've always been, but this is a good thing, okay? I mean, I dunno what Jeff will say… but if he's not happy then maybe we can swing him around somehow."

"Do you think we could maybe not tell him about what just happened though?"

"That's… probably a good idea actually. Maybe we could just tell him you made a new friend tonight? Like, at the actual party? He'd probably like that. But now that I think about it… Let's not let him meet Jared for a while okay?

"Why do you say that?"

"You're a smart kid. What Jared was doing tonight is—"

"Something he's likely done plenty of times before, I get that. So you're saying that Jared has a reputation, is that it?"

"Yeah. I didn't know his name for sure, but even I know that there's this kid who does the rounds a bit. JD may know more than me, I dunno."

"What have you heard about him then? I only saw what I saw and then we had a chat for a bit…"

"So far as I can tell, he doesn't fuck anyone. Just puts his hands and mouth to good use. So that’s one small blessing. I think I'd feel differently if he were actually going to bed with them."

"Yeah, agreed. I mean, I still… don't think I'm bothered by it somehow. Which is weird, right? But I understood the things he said to me. I got where he was coming from. I know he could stop if he wanted to – it didn't seem like it was forced or anything."

"That's good to hear. Maybe if you get a bit friendly he'll be able to change his ways."

"You think?"

"I'd say you're a pretty good incentive, Jen."

Suddenly Jensen realised they were back at the entrance to the fundraiser and Chris has somehow disappeared from his side. The guy was a goddamn ninja. Jensen still didn’t really know what to make of it all, but he decided there may have been more to Chris' words than when taken at face value.

He didn't have time to dwell however, because as soon as he stepped foot inside the event, Danni appeared at his side and whisked him off to the dance floor. It wasn't something he'd ideally like to be doing, not somewhere he was comfortable being, but Danni was a smart girl. She probably realised that he'd been off hiding for most of the night, and the best way to get him noticed in a short amount of time was to stick him right in the middle of the dance floor where everyone could see. And naturally, the Queen's son dancing with a Duke's daughter was always a newsworthy pairing.

"Just go along with it, Jen."

Danni leaned her head in to his neck, shielding their conversation. And also making it look like they were being slightly more intimate than they were.

"Yeah, I get it. You're a lifesaver Danni."

"Oh, I know. I'm just hoping that whatever you were up to you didn't waste the entire time being a mope."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but no. I might have made a friend actually."

Danni's face lit up. "That's awesome! Anyone I know?"

"Um, his name is Jared? I didn't catch his last name."

"Oh. Yeah. Tall, skinny, a little rough around the edges?" Her smile immediately dulled. "I think I know who you mean, and Jensen, I hate to tell you this, but—"

"If you're worried about the old man blowjobs, I know about that already. A little too well, to be honest. But I'm cool with it. He's an interesting guy and I think we might really get along."

"In that case, awesome work. I'm happy for you, Jen. You deserve to have more fun."

Jensen shrugged, trying to hold in his happiness. Having Danni's approval had always meant a lot. "Thanks, I think."

"Speaking of fun… I've been thinking how to get you off your ass a bit more and Felicia and I reckon you should go to college. Like, physically _go_ to college. Not this part-time correspondence shit you do from home or abroad or wherever you end up. Seriously, it'll change your life."

"Christ, gimme a minute here."

Felicia and Danni were always trying to take charge of his life to some degree – in the most thoughtful and well-meaning way possible, of course – but Jensen had to admit, it sounded like a great idea and a good way for him to spread his wings a little. As it was, he was long overdue for having a good long talk about things with Jeff. He just wondered which topic he should bring up first – the gay thing or the college thing?

The question crossed his mind as to whether Jared went to college too. Maybe, if it worked out, they'd be able to hang out sometime.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[FANCY SEEING YOU HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439022) ** Jensen goes to college and makes an interesting discovery in the men's bathroom.  
**[]() **  



	18. Fancy Seeing You Here

Jensen didn't know quite how he'd wrangled it (or rather, how JD had wrangled it) but there he was. At the college campus. For realsies.

He still was living at his apartment like usual, because moving somewhere on campus was a security nightmare and completely out of the question, but this was a more than acceptable compromise. The apartment wasn't even that far from the campus. And being a proper student now meant that some of his overseas obligations would be postponed or cancelled – which, as far as he was concerned, was an epic win.

The first week or two he could feel the constant staring and whispers all around him, people surprised and intrigued to see a real live prince in their midst. What was he doing there? Why now? What would it mean for the students and the school as a whole? Admittedly it was a little off-putting, being constantly talked _about_ and not _to_ , but Danni and Felicia kept him on the level, reminding him that people were just curious and couldn’t help themselves. But then the days and weeks began to pass and people started saying hello to him, occasionally asking him something or other, and that made him feel like he'd finally turned a corner. He was glad, though, that he was attending a private college. It meant that most of the people there had families that were rich or important or both, somewhat like his own. Chris pointed out that it would probably dial down the attention he'd get overall, and it seemed like Chris had been right.

It wasn't until the fourth week in that something of actual interest happened.

He'd left to go visit the bathroom, obviously not expecting to see anything out of the ordinary, but when he'd stepped through the door he'd heard sounds. "Fuck, Jared!" followed by hurried, muffled moaning and… sucking sounds. The rustle of clothing. Wet coughing… It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. 

He tried to go about his business as if there was nothing else going on, but he was at the sink washing his hands when the cubicle door was flung open. A guy flew out, red faced and still buckling his belt, and he was followed by none other than _the_ Jared, who was grinning and wiping his mouth with toilet paper.

"Hey, Jensen."

If only everybody could say his name so casually…

"Uh, hi, Jared."

Jared's nose screwed up a little with distaste. "Yeah, he was getting a little loud there. Not ideal when I'm trying to keep it on the down-low."

"…I guess?"

"That is, I, um… Fuck." Running a hand through his hair, Jared let go a long sigh. "I hope you don't think badly of me for doing this on campus. I mean, I usually don't, but that guy was an exception. I was making a point you might say."

"I'd say it probably worked."

Jared snorted. "Yeah, maybe."

"So this is a, um," Jensen swallowed over the lump stuck in his throat, "A thing you do regularly? With, um… with students?"

"Sort of? Though, like I said, I try not to do it on campus. Bit too risky. But, like, I like sucking cock and college guys generally like getting their cocks sucked, so it's a win-win."

"Fair enough."

Jensen didn't think he was giving anything away, but something seemed to click in Jared's eyes, and suddenly he was turning on the seduction. He leaned his hip against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest, purposely letting his shirt ride up, showing off a sliver of skin. Jensen couldn't help but be drawn to it, thinking about the rest of Jared's flat stomach, the narrow waist it tapered into. Jared's jeans weren't skin tight by any means, but Jensen could still make out the bulge of his cock underneath – he'd clearly gotten hard while sucking the guy off in the cubicle, but he hadn't gotten off. Was he holding back for some reason? Maybe he liked to save it up so he'd spill a huge load later on… Jensen couldn't stop himself imagining how much of a mess a guy as big as Jared would make.

"Shit," Jared growled, "You are so hot for me right now. I can see it in your face. So obvious. You can't even hide it… Or maybe you don't want to."

Words refused to come as Jensen found himself backed up against the wall, Jared's taller frame looming over him, their faces only inches apart.

"You want this, right? Tell me you do."

Not trusting his voice, Jensen nodded. 

"Yeah? What do you want me to do to you?"

Jensen gaped, with no idea how he could possibly answer such a question.

"You gotta tell me. In detail. Or how will I know?"

"I-… Just…"

"Just? Gonna have to give me more than that, Jen. Do you want me to suck you off? Or maybe I can rub myself all over you until you come in your pants? What if I fingered your asshole until you screamed?"

" _Fuck_."

"Like that idea, do you?"

Jared looked far too pleased with himself as he pushed Jensen into the cubicle he'd just come out of, then shut the door behind them. He angled Jensen face-first against the wall and started working on the fastenings of his pants, pulling open his belt and zipper and tugging them (along with his underwear) all the way down to his knees.

"Jesus, look at you."

"Why, w-what's—?"

"You're perfect, that's what."

Jared's hands were all over him, pinching and squeezing the globes of his ass, even slapping him a few times to get a nice rosy warmth going. Jensen pressed his face into the bend of his elbow, teeth biting into the meat of his forearm as he tried to keep himself quiet. If this was what Jared was going to do to him with so little prompting, Jensen was going to absolutely lose it when they finally got to the nitty-gritty. It was everything he'd wanted and they'd barely gotten started.

Thumbs hooked into him and the cheeks of Jensen's ass were pulled apart, completely exposing him. Jensen gasped at the feeling of warm breath against his hole, his whole body shuddering when Jared's tongue licked all the way down his crack and circled repeatedly around the rim of his entrance.

"Shit, _shit_."

Jared snickered.

"I am going to fucking ruin you, Jensen Ackles."

He kept at it, tongue licking and sucking at the flesh of his hole, digging deeper and opening him up. Jared soon got his fingers into the mix and was working at stretching him wider and wider, two then three saliva-slick fingers forcing their way inside him, twisting from side to side. Jensen let one hand drop down and he wrapped it around his aching dick, giving it a squeeze. He hadn't quite gotten to the point of being able to come without touching himself, but Jared had gotten him as close as he'd ever been. Still, he wanted desperately to come, and Jared wasn't stopping him…

"Gonna… 'Mm gonna…"

"You ready, baby? You gonna come? Make sure you spray it all over the wall for everyone to see."

Giving his cock another hard squeeze, Jensen shook through his orgasm, his body pulling taut and letting go all at once. He did as Jared had said and angled himself straight at the wall, come splattering all over the pale blue paint.

With his brain turned to mush, Jensen didn't quite register what was happening as Jared got to his feet behind him and took Jensen's hand into his own. There was the sound of a zipper opening, and the shifting of clothes, and then a solid warmth was pushed into the palm of his hand, his fingers urged to make a fist around it. Somehow he managed to get with the program and Jensen started to move, stroking his hand up and down the shaft of Jared's dick. From that angle he couldn't really see much, but Jensen could easily tell how much bigger Jared was, the thickness of it throbbing in his grasp.

"C'mon, c'mon…"

Jared gasped and Jensen looked on as a second load painted the cubicle wall with thick white drops. His hand was brought up to his face and Jensen barely gave it a second thought as he took his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean.

"Fuck yeah, Jensen."

Jensen looked up to find Jared with his phone in his hand, snapping pictures of the wall and Jensen's ass and fingers. Pictures were a problem, he knew this, but the more he thought about it, the more Jensen decided that they weren't really a problem at all. Fuck his mother and fuck the royal PR department all the bullcrap that went with it. He'd never felt as alive as he did in that fucking cubicle with Jared at his back and come all over his fingers. He'd never felt as free. And he didn't care if the world knew it.

"You good, Jen?"

"I'm fucking epic, Jay."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[OUT AND ABOUT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439121) ** Jensen finally lets loose.  
**[]() **  



	19. Out and About

The subsequent months were a godsend. Jensen let loose in a way he'd never allowed himself to before and he felt lighter than air. 

His grades were as decent as they'd always been, which kept Jeff off his back, and Felicia and Danni were both ecstatic and jealous that he was getting some on the regular. Jared cooled it with the fucking-around thing, and promised he was going to do Jensen exclusively until they mutually decided otherwise. Of course, Jensen had no intention of that happening any time in the foreseeable future. Things continued to be hot and heavy between them, even a little schmoopy at times, and both of them were insatiable. Keeping their hands off each other while on the RYC grounds (a little rule they'd made for themselves) had proven more difficult than they'd anticipated, but they agreed that it was to everyone's benefit, even if occasionally it didn't feel like it.

After one occasion when Chris had walked in on Jared pounding Jensen within an inch of his life over the dining table, he'd continued to remind them both of the potentially dire consequences they were flirting with by just being together. Jensen respected Chris, respected his warnings, but still it didn't stop them from fucking around in public bathrooms and nightclubs and in the back seat of Jared's shitty station wagon. Jared continued to take 'artistic' and weirdly-angled pictures of the two of them in various states of undress and arousal, and Jensen kept copies of them on a USB drive that doubled as a banana-shaped keyring. 

Jared liked to live on the edge, and Jensen liked Jared to take him there for regular visits.

It was late one morning on a Saturday when Jensen found himself woken by the buzzing of his phone. He felt a zinging sensation all the way up his back as he tried to move, instantly reminding him of the three rounds of Jared's dick he'd taken up the ass the night before. It fucking hurt, but it had been well worth it at the time. He'd be walking strange for the next couple of days, but he'd deal. And next time they got the chance he'd do it all over again. It wasn't all that often that JD let them go out and then allowed Jensen to spend the night at Jared's place. He was more at ease with Jared staying at Jensen's apartment, what with all the security, but it also meant that if things were going to get loud, there would be people around to hear them.

So, thinking it was probably JD checking up on him, Jensen reached for his phone and brought it up to his face. The caller ID read 'Macaroni'. The fuck?

"Hello?"

_'Jenny-bean!'_

"Mack? Is that really you?"

Jensen sat up in the bed, ignoring his body's protests, and noticed Jared half-awake and looking at him from the pillow.

_'Of course it's me, ya big lug!'_

Her voice sounded raspy, like she'd had a big night as well. And knowing her habits, there was every likelihood.

"What's going on? I haven't heard from you for months."

_'I just couldn't help it. I had to call you and tell you how proud I am of my big bro!'_

"Uh, thanks? Although I'd love to know what I did to deserve it."

_'Shiiiiit, are you living under a rock or something? Turn on the TV you dunce. Or check Twitter or Facebook or, fuck, literally anything.'_

Scrambling, Jensen grabbed Jared's phone and loaded one of the news sites. Their top headline: 'Prince Jensen has a prince of his own'.

"Holy crap."

_'Got it in one, big bro! I couldn't be happier for you. He looks handsome – is he really handsome?'_

"Yeah, he's really handsome, Mack. I'll have to introduce you sometime."

_'You fuckin' better! But I can't believe you never told me you were gay. Oh my goooo—'_

The call cut to a dial tone and Jensen shook his head, putting his phone down and pointedly ignoring the rest of the messages and miscalls that had piled up while he was sleeping. He focussed instead on the article still up on Jared's phone, reading through some of the text and checking the pictures. They weren't even anything that scandalous. Grainy night shots of them holding hands and kissing when they'd left the movies the night before. Jared's face wasn't all that clear, thankfully, but it was pretty undeniable that it was Jensen he was with.

"So, we got sprung, huh?"

Jensen shrugged. "Looks like."

"Are you angry? 'Cause you look… well, I actually can't tell. But I don't want you to be angry about it. I'm not."

"Nah, I'm not angry." Jensen settled back down under the covers and curled into Jared's side. "I think this is what they call 'contentment'."

"Good! Great. Contentment is great."

Jared gave him a squeeze.

"JD and my mother will be shitting bricks, and the PR people will be drowning, and Chris will have his irritated face on but secretly will wanna high-five me, and I'm just sitting up here not caring about any of it. So yep, contentment is pretty great."

 

[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	21. Felicia's Bright Idea

Chris dragged him out to the balcony, the shock of the cool night air clearing some of the fuzziness from his head and bringing him back into the present. Jensen groaned and let himself slip down onto the ground, leaning his back against the balustrade. The stone was cold and hard and not very forgiving, but it was the kind of comfort he felt he needed in that moment.

"Fuck this. Fuck everything."

"That's how it is, huh?"

Jensen shot a foul look over at Chris. How dare he mock his pain?

"Shall I add you to my 'fuck' list? Do you wanna be 'fuck off' or 'get fucked'? Both are currently available."

"I'm gonna take that as a rhetorical because you don't really want me to answer that. I will say that for someone usually so self-contained you're being pretty overdramatic tonight. Relatively speaking."

Banging his head back against the stone post behind him, Jensen let the small bubble of pain fizz through his upper body. He was being an ass because of what the girls had been saying earlier, and he knew that. But there was nothing to explicitly say that they were right, and that's what Jensen chose to hold on to. Chris was too precious to him as a friend, and friend was the category he wanted their relationship to remain under. Yes, Jensen had romantic designs in mind for _someone_ , but it was for a someone he hadn't met yet, a someone he would hopefully encounter soon. But Chris… As far as Jensen was concerned, he was 'brother' material, rather than 'boyfriend'. So decided he should stop letting notions of the latter get in the way. It wasn't fair to either of them. 

"I'm being an idiot. I know that. I'm just frustrated."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest and nodded in understanding. 

"Seems like it's time for that talk, buddy. You let it all out now and there'll be a prize at the end."

"Anything good?"

"Yep. Self-realisation and inner peace. Two for the price of one."

"Christ," he sighed, "I dunno… I just want something more than I think this current life can give me. I wanna be able to go out and meet questionable boys and go to shitty clubs and greasy diners at one in the morning and get fucked and fucked up and not have to worry about it being on the front page of the papers the next morning."

"Literally all the things Jeff would probably shoot you for."

"Exactly. And I'm guessing you did know. About the boys thing, I mean."

"Yeah, I knew," Chris admitted with a shrug, playing it down, "I saw something in the way you'd look at guys, subtly checking them out, and then the way you'd kind of turn your head from girls, like maybe you thought their hair was pretty but that's all." 

"Sounds about right. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Do I break all the rules and do what I want anyway, then say 'fuck the press' when all my dirty laundry goes public? Or do I carefully pick and choose and find myself a guy, then be all 'yeah sorry' when I have to subject him to background checks and NDAs just so we can be alone in my bedroom together? I mean, how are either of those scenarios fair?"

"You're being a little narrow minded, but I get what you're saying. And I wish I had an answer for you—"

"Don't worry, kids, mama's got all the answers."

Both of them looked up as Felicia waltzed her way onto the balcony, looking very sure of herself. 

"We know that Jensen's jonesing for some boy-on-boy action, and I think I may have a potential solution. At the very least he's worth a thorough test drive. Or so I've been told."

"I think this is my queue to exit," Chris said in a rush, making a break for it. He turned back just as he was almost out of sight. "Don't do anything stupid."

Jensen waved him off and then returned his (very interested) attention to Felicia. "Tell me more."

"So, his name's Matt. He's Associate Justice Bomer's nephew, but don't hold that against him. He has this crazy jawline and these amazing eyes that you can get lost in and a beautiful head of hair…"

"Danni told you to say all this, right?"

"Hey, I can be objective about this! And I'm highly observant I'll have you know."

"Fine, fine. Are you gonna send him out here or what?"

"De. Man. Ding," she scoffed, "Jeez. Just gimme a minute and I'll send him out here to find you, okay? He's a little shy at first, but just get him talking and I think you might really get along."

Felicia left in a hurry and Jensen was given a moment alone, staring at the tops of his shoes – polished but for the small scuffs he'd acquired since arriving at the fundraiser. He was under no illusions that a guy thrown at him all of a sudden like this was going to fix all his problems, but for all he knew Matt could turn out to be the man of his dreams. Stranger things had happened. 

He dropped his head onto his knees and closed his eyes, just for a second. The remains of his whiskey indulgence was still sloshing around inside him, making him feel heavy but floaty at the same time. He didn't usually go for the hard stuff, preferring to stick with beer, but tonight he'd just been so desperate, and anything was worth a try if he thought it might bring about a different outcome to the norm.

The sound of footsteps brought his attention back to the fore, and he watched with curiosity as a man appeared at the doorway, dressed in an all-black suit. He was tall, with a beautiful head of hair – just as Felicia had said. He also had the sharp jaw and the captivating eyes, and Jensen could only sit there, slack-jawed, as he approached.

"Uh, Matt?"

Something strange flashed in the man's gaze, his lip quirking up for a second, but then disappearing again.

"Yep, that's me. You're Jensen?"

"Suuure am. So, ah, what—"

Jensen wasn't sure what happened as the already dim light started to fade, his eyelids dropping closed. He tried to speak, but something was blacking his mouth, and there was a faintly sweet taste on his tongue. There was no way he'd drunk so much that he should be passing out blind. Chris had stopped him way before that. So what exactly was…?

'Oh shit' were the last words that came to mind before it all shut down.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[GOOD INTENTIONS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439211) ** The unexpected blessings of kidnappings.  



	22. Good Intentions

When Jensen came to, he expected to find himself somehow still on the balcony at the fundraiser. Except that there was no balcony and no fundraiser to be found anywhere. His vision was blurred, but he could make out enough to know that he wasn't anywhere familiar. There were curtains parted just enough that he could see it was still dark outside, and he was still dressed in his suit, his shoes showing the same scuff marks that he'd been looking at earlier. He'd been placed on a bed, on top of the covers, and something about the design made him think he was in some sort of motel room – because only a motel room would still have that brown eighties shit still hanging around, right? It was only when he thought to reach out and touch it that he realised his arms were pinned behind his his back – handcuffed to be exact – and that was when the truth of the situation finally started to sink in.

He'd been fucking kidnapped.

He'd been waiting for years for this to happen, truth be told. A guy from the Secret Service had first come to him when he was just eight years old, teaching him about what to do if he was ever kidnapped by someone. From that point on, there'd always been that little voice in the back of his head, telling him that this would happen one day, that a bad man would steal him away and he'd have to be quiet and observant until someone came to get him. The whole nightmare fantasy of it was only reinforced each time they came back at a later date to teach Jensen more things that he could do to combat the situation. Then here he suddenly was at twenty-three, living the nightmare. This was not a drill.

There was the sound of a car door somewhere outside in (what he assumed was) the parking lot, and Jensen couldn't stop himself from jumping. Already his shoulders were starting to ache from the odd positioning, and the general tension of his body was not helping. A man's voice faded in to the picture, terse words being exchanged with a silent source – probably a phone. Jensen tried to pick up the thread of conversation, but all he was getting were bits and pieces. 

"… we had a deal … my money … gotta move … we agreed … tied up …"

The latter was obviously in reference to him, which had Jensen's heart skipping a beat, but the longer the conversation went on, the angrier it became, and the more Jensen wished he could move his arms. He just wanted to grab his chest, hold it for a moment. It was feeling kinda tight, like he was being squeezed, and it was getting difficult to get a full breath in…

The door opened just as his vision started to grey, and he could hear the rush of footsteps across the floor, coming closer to the bed. An arm slid beneath his back and suddenly he was being hauled upright, a worry-tinged voice filtering through the haze.

"Hey, now. No need to panic, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you. Just take a deep breath with me, alright? In… and out… and in… Yeah, that's great, you're doing great."

Jensen felt himself being manoeuvred back against the headboard, pillows being tucked against him to keep him comfortable. 

What kind of kidnapping was this again?

"There you go. Much better. Now, you think you can focus on me for a minute?"

Jensen flicked his eyes over toward the man and waited a moment for them to bring everything into some semblance of clarity. It was that same guy again, the one with the jaw and the eyes and the hair, etc etc. He was looking at Jensen with what could only be called concern, and Jensen couldn't for the life of him think what to do with that.

"That's good, Jensen. I'm sorry that this is happening to you right now, but hopefully it won't be for long. My employer just has to—"

"Your employer?" Jensen wheezed out, his mouth bone dry and not quite cooperating.

"Yeah, the guy I'm working for currently. He was done wrong and he blames the Queen, so he paid me to steal you away as collateral until he gets what he wants."

"You're a thief, then?"

"I prefer the term 'requisitioner'. I don't usually have to go after people, but money is money and this guy was paying, so."

The man shrugged and gave a little smile, his eyes dancing in the lamp light.

"What's this guy want?"

"You're all over these questions, my gosh. He wants your mother to publicly apologise in a video or something. Honestly, I think he just needs to have his fifteen-minutes and then he'll be satisfied, and we can get you back home to your family, safe and sound."

Suddenly Jensen's body was shaking again. Only this time it was from laughter rather than panic. His voice cracked and crackled until he couldn't help but dissolve into a coughing fit, his kidnapper diving for a water bottle out of the mini-fridge by the bed, gently easing a few sips into Jensen's mouth. Jensen licked his lips and took a steadying breath.

"Oh, man, for a kidnapper you are hilarious."

"Well, hey, we're all gathered here specifically for the comedic stylings of Jared, are we not?"

"Sorry to tell you this, _Jared_ , but your employer has gravely overestimated how much my family give a shit about me. That is to say, not very much at all."

This seemed to throw Jared somewhat, and Jensen could see the thoughts turning over and over in his mind, assessing, calculating.

"This would definitely explain his agitation on the phone. He said they weren't playing ball, but I figured with time… And wow, so you're the black sheep, huh? I would never have guessed."

"Donna and Josh are so good at playing the game, the average person would never imagine how terrible, horrible, no good they really are."

"No, I guess not."

"My mother's a tyrant, a complete control freak. Anyone who'd worked for her would tell you. They all need serious trauma-survivor therapy afterwards. And Josh has the biggest case of straight white man syndrome you've ever seen. I don't know what his deal is, but I've never not seen a girl running for the hills the morning after. Mackenzie was the smart one, believe it or not. Shacking up with a criminal and getting out early before the claws could sink in. Me? I'm stuck in their orbit. Beholden to their demands. I just wanna meet a nice guy who can fuck me right, but apparently that's too much to ask. I mean, the _prince_ , associating with regular people? What kind of preposterous idea—"

Jared cleared his throat, clearly discomfited by Jensen's outburst. "Okay, I think we need to take a minute here."

"Sorry."

"You obviously needed to get that off your chest, so as long as you feel better…"

"Not likely. How long are we going to have to wait here, anyway?"

"That remains to be seen."

~

 

As it happens, three days passed before anything changed. Jensen was left on the bed for the most part, but Jared let him change clothes (into something spare of Jared's, which were huge on him, but serviceable), and kept him fed and watered, and would change the tv channel whenever he asked. It was oddly pleasant, so far as kidnappings went. And Jensen found himself actually starting to like Jared the more they talked. He didn't know whether it was that Stockholm Syndrome thing creeping in, but at the same time he didn't really care. He was worried that Jeff and Chris would be worried, and probably pulling out their hair at the lack of progress, but there wasn't really much he could do.

Jared continued to try reaching his employer by phone, but to no avail, and he wondered aloud whether the guy had gotten himself nabbed by the Feds or the Secret Service or whoever was called in. Jensen didn't know what that meant for them, for _him_ , but when that third day passed Jared made a decision.

"Look, I think we both realise this seems to have become a futile exercise," Jared began, sitting himself on the edge of the bed and finally leaning across to rid Jensen of his handcuffs for good, "I have better things to be doing with my time than waiting in a shitty motel."

"What are you gonna do?" 

"I figure I'll leave you here. Get myself gone. And then you can call the police or whoever to come and get you. There's not really much else I can do."

Jensen nodded in understanding. There was an air of regret in the way Jared spoke, but what was to be done about that…

"Actually…"

"Hm?"

Jensen rolled up on his knees and pressed a kiss to Jared's lips, grinning at the surprise that bloomed in his eyes. Jared's fingers immediately rose up to his mouth, as if he couldn't quite believe that Jensen had touched him there.

"Take me with you, Jared. Please?"

"You can't be serious?"

"The night you took me, up on that balcony, all I was doing was sitting there drunk and morose, lamenting that I couldn't escape the life I had. I must have a fairy godmother out there who waved her wand and made you kidnap me. This is my chance to have my wish."

"That's utterly bizarre, but I see what you're getting at." Jared sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "If we do this, there'll be no creature comforts. You'll need to change your appearance so you won't be recognised. And we'll need to find you something to do. I won't put up with dragging a freeloader around. You good with all that?"

Jensen grinned. "Where do I sign up?"

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[TOGETHER WE RIDE](Http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439229) ** Jensen cuts that last string.  



	23. Together We Ride

Jensen wasn't completely string-free. There was one call he had to make, and it was one that was going to hurt. He'd picked up a burner phone at a gas station a couple of states back, and he turned it on, punching in the familiar number.

"This is Kane."

"Are you alone?"

"…Hold on." There was some shuffling and 'excuse mes' before Chris was back. And Jensen could hear the distress in his voice. "Jen, is that really you? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"Chris. _Chris_. I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. And I'm not going to tell you where I am."

There was a long pause, but Jensen could practically hear his friend thinking through the connection.

"You're not coming back, are you."

"Sorry, man. I got a better offer."

"Jeff is never going to believe this. He'll never let this go, y'know?"

"Just give me some time. When the dust settles, maybe I'll drop by for a visit."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Just… Jensen? Be safe. And I hope you find what you're looking for out there."

"Thanks, Chris."

Jensen ended the call, pulled out the sim card, and tossed the whole thing in a trash can by the side of the road. He sauntered over to where Jared was waiting in the car, hopping into the passenger seat. Jared leaned over and kissed him on the neck, spreading a palm over Jensen's jean-clad thigh and letting his fingers tease at the inner seam. They had places to be, but Jared was insatiable. Jensen wondered how far they'd get before Jared was pulling over and dragging Jensen into the backseat for another round.

Punching Jared in the shoulder was enough to get him to relent for the moment, and he settled back in his seat, starting the engine. Within seconds they were pulling out onto the open highway, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)  



	31. Well, Look Who It Is

Two months later and he'd made it. He was there, at RYC, just like he'd wanted, just like he'd hoped. There'd been no contact from his mother throughout that whole span of time, but he didn't really care at this stage. He could just feel it in the air, that this change was going to turn his life upside down. He could only hope it was in the positive sense of the phrase.

At first, people around the campus were a little overzealous with the staring and the whispers (as if he couldn't tell that they were talking about him…) but things settled down quickly enough and he was back to being mostly ignored, just like he preferred. Danni was at his side from the very first day, showing him around and getting him up to speed with what's what. He was on his own when it came class time, though. Danni was off doing fashion-related things in the arts building, while he was stuck in the science labs with an ever-growing mountain of textbooks. Jensen figured he'd see how he went with the basic stuff first before he (hopefully) branched off into the more medically angled stuff. He was under no illusions that studying like this, taking on a bigger load, was going to be a whole different beast compared to when he'd been studying from 'home'. He was going to make it work, though. He couldn't let them see him fail. 

It wasn't long before Felicia was turning up on campus, too, her tech college being only a few blocks away. She had Jensen's schedule worked out in no time and went to the trouble of drawing him up a spreadsheet of studytime versus playtime. Apparently the whole point of him being there was the latter. Or so he was repeatedly told.

"All work and no play, Jen. You know how it goes. And you've got a shitload of the 'play' end of the scale to make up for."

"I haven't been that bad…"

"Oh, please," Danni scoffed, stuffing the last of her sandwich in her mouth all at once, "You w'dn know w't playt'm was uf it b't you 'n the ass."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Dan, it's gross."

'She's right though, Jen. You've always been uptight. Not that there's anything wrong with that… except for there being a lot wrong with that."

"How encouraging."

Felicia pat him sympathetically on the arm. "I think maybe you just need to meet some new people. I know Danni and I are the greatest, but there is more to life than just us."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "What do you suggest, oh great and wise one?"

"Well, there's this club. Sort of a GSA type thing, but not officially. It runs here at RYC, so you wouldn't have to go far. It's pretty much just a gathering of people looking to share… I think it would be perfect for you."

"And what exactly are the prerequisites for this club? Besides the gay thing, I mean."

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you have to be the offspring of someone rich and/or famous and/or important – people in the public eye, y'know?"

"…Awesome."

~

 

He protests, but as he probably should have expected, Felicia wins. So he goes.

Jared is there. 

He doesn't know if he's surprised or not. Should he have figured out that Jared would only have been at the fundraiser if he'd been someone 'important'? Did he somehow think a civilian had snuck his way in? Though it was entirely possible… But now he knew for sure. Jared was the son of someone whose name Jensen likely already knew. It was a strange revelation to make, that all along he might have known who Jared was by association, but maybe here in this setting he could make an actual physical connection. 

Moving further through the club room, Jensen looked over at him again but had to turn away. Apparently he could barely even glance in Jared's direction without his mind conjuring up an image of him on his knees, choking on old-man cock. He was going to have to get over that pretty quickly lest he blurt something out without meaning to.

"Hey, Fee?" Jensen tugged on Felicia's sleeve, keeping his voice low, "Who's that over there? He looks familiar."

Of course he didn't specify _why_ he might look familiar, but Felicia didn't question him on it.

"That's Jared Padalecki. He's Lord Padalecki's son, although there's always been rumours that he's illegitimate or something. He's a nice guy but there're lots of rumours about him, too, and no one really knows what bullshit and what's not. You two would probably get along now I think about it. But just… if you go down that route, be careful okay?

"Sure thing."

He wondered if Lord Senator Padalecki knew what his son got up to, if maybe it was his doing that Jared did it in the first place. There were those desperate enough that they'd do anything to retain their sweaty-handed hold on their power. Jensen was a good enough eavesdropper that he knew a thing or two, and he knew there were others in similar positions as the Lord Senator that did a lot worse. (Jensen should really write a tell-all autobiography one day – accusations so wild and so true that no one would believe them.)

The thought made him consider how much the Queen and his older brother knew. Could you be buried so deep in the secrecy of government that you were deaf and blind to those things going on around you? Probably not. At least, not where his mother was concerned. She had the confidence of a woman who knew everything. Including all the dirty details.

It would be weird for Jensen to go straight up to him and introduce himself though, it might invite questions that he couldn't answer, but thankfully he wasn't completely lacking in strategy. Jensen waited until the others around him were mostly seated, and as Jensen had rightfully predicted, Jared had a spare seat next to him. Apparently those rumours (bullshit or not) were toxic to a person's rep. Despite the existence of the club, the families of most of the people in the room would be far too conscious of such things.

"Hey."

_Just casual. Keep it casual, Jensen._

"Hey. Jensen, right? Is it okay if I call you—"

"Yeah, that's me. And please, no honorifics. Just Jensen is fine. You?"

"Jared. Padalecki. As in the Lord. Or Senator. Both. Whatever…"

"Oh, right. Of course. Nice to meet you, Jared."

"Same. So… You know Felicia? I saw you come in with her."

"Yeah, we go way back. Her dad knows my dad… something like that. Dunno what I'd do without her, to be honest. She's helped me figure a lot of shit out, y'know?"

"Oh, true. She's really something. Very non-judgey, which works well for me."

"Heh, fair enough. I suppose a few of us here could say the same."

"Guess so. You're… um… you're gay then? Or bi, maybe?"

"Very gay. Only a few people know, though."

"I can imagine. Something like that getting out would be really… full on."

"Probably. Although the more I'm coming to accept myself, the less I think I care. The whole country is going to expect me to marry or something one day, right? So I'll have to say something eventually. Before people get their hopes up. Can't be doing the big reveal at the altar, y'know?"

"Very responsible of you."

"Not sure about that, but it's a nice thought. It's still early days for me."

The meeting progressed, Felicia taking charge for a moment and pointing out other LGBT events that were going on around town and at college campuses, and then asking if anybody else had something to share. A couple of people spoke about coming out to friends or family, one of whom was now living at a friend's house, but it was otherwise completely a positive experience. Felicia had just adjourned them when Jensen felt a hand on his wrist.

"Jensen, would you… maybe like to get a coffee with me sometime?"

"Sure. I'd like that. I mean, I'm more of a tea person, but either way."

Jared smiled.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[IF THEY KNEW WHAT WE KNEW](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439361) ** Jensen and Jared and malicious theoreticals.  



	32. If They Knew What We Knew

Things only seemed to snowball from there. 

Jensen couldn't believe how well they got on, how compatible their personalities were. He never admitted what he'd seen that night at the fundraiser, kept it locked up and stowed away somewhere deep and unreachable, but Jared eventually confessed to him that he'd sucked people off for certain kinds of favours before – with so many people shunning him because of the illegitimacy rumours, Jared had been looking for attention more than anything. He'd also admitted to hating himself afterwards, and that was good enough for Jensen. He didn't like to think that Jared was being forced per se, or that he thought he had to keep doing it for some reason. Although, he'd discovered a perverse enjoyment of hearing Jared tell stories about all the things gross old men said and did when they had their cock anywhere near a bright young spark like Jared. There were a couple of senators, an ambassador, someone from high up in Homeland Security that Jared wouldn't name… It was kind of fun in a strange sort of way.

The coffee dates turned into real dates turned into kisses and blowjobs and fucking. Jensen couldn't believe how natural it all felt. Chris and JD were unsure at first, but the more they got to know Jared, the more enabling they were of their time together, even if JD wouldn't back down about them having at least one security guard tailing them when they went out. 

As their intimacy grew, they shared more and more of the dirty details they each knew about certain members of government and of the nobility. Their distaste for it all rivalled only each other's. They would fantasise scenarios where they would spill every gory detail to the press and then watch the fuckers burn in a fiery pit of public scorn.

~

"Wouldn’t it be crazy if he got caught?"

"Who, Williams? Sure, but he's got too many people protecting him. He's got the best lawyers around and everyone knows it."

"Yeah, but all you need is one little slip, and he'd tumble like a tower of cards. It'd be epic."

"And he'd deserve every damn second of it."

"Fucking yes, he would. No one likes a grown man who touches little boys. Even a well-placed rumour would probably knock him down – you get enough doubt out there and people will start to believe."

"Mm. Solid evidence is always better. And I bet you it exists, too."

"There's no doubt in my mind. I just hate that all these douchebags get away with this shit just coz they've got money and lawyers."

"One day, Jensen. We'll fuck some of these guys over real good."

"Hell yes."

Jared pushed him back down onto the bed and kissed his way down Jensen's chest, paying special attention to the soft skin of his stomach and the perfect dip of his bellybutton. Jensen then parted his legs and let Jared slide down between them, groaning in frustration when Jared bypassed his cock and balls and headed straight for his hole. He'd said it before, that Jensen was too easy. His pretty hole was too eager and ripe for the taking, and Jensen… well how could he deny it when it was clearly true?

"C'mon, Jared, c'mon already."

Two fingers, three fingers, and then finally that burning stretch as Jared's cock pushed its way inside. The headboard thudded against the wall with each forceful thrust of Jared's hips, Jensen's back skidding across the sheets as he was inched further and further up the mattress. They'd given up caring about the noise months ago. After being found out by Jared's step-sister and Jared subsequently getting kicked out of his home, they'd been living together in Jensen's apartment and making no secret of the fact. They were the best kept non-secret amongst the upper levels of the nobility, and indeed Jensen hadn't heard a peep from his mother or her minions all the while. It was giving him more than a little satisfaction.

"Fuck, Jensen, I'm gonna—"

One of Jared's hands curled around his dick and Jensen was gone. They came together – he could feel Jared pulsing inside him – and Jared's hands kept stroking him, even after he'd been completely milked dry. He loved to watch Jensen squirm and shudder from the sensitivity, and (god only knew why) but Jensen let him do it every damn time. He just loved having Jared on him and in him and around him, what could he say?

"Dammit, Jared, that's enough."

"What? You've had enough of me?" Jared loomed over him, pouting, his longer hair sticking to the sweat on his neck and face.

"Ugh. You big baby. I can never get enough of you."

"Hmm, much better! So… round two?"

"Holy shit, already?! Give a guy's ass a break, man."

"But I love your ass, Jensen."

"Jensen's ass needs to rest now, okay?"

He probably should have expected it when Jared suddenly flipped him over onto his stomach and pried his legs apart, Jared's tongue working its way between his ass cheeks.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck…"

Jensen couldn't be sure, not when he was so far gone on Jared's tongue, but he could have sworn he'd heard someone out in the living room cursing and then the slamming of the front door.

Oh well.

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	33. Maybe She's Got A Point

He proposed Danni's idea once they were back at the apartment, but Jensen didn't know what to make of JD's stony expression. Between his earlier confession and then his suddenly wanting to study on campus, he was subconsciously waiting for the moment when Jeff finally snapped. 

Except… 

Ten days later he returned home from a brief 'business trip' to Switzerland to find a stack of papers and booklets on his desk, all of them marked with the Royal York College insignia. Jeff hadn't accompanied him on this particular trip, leaving the workload up to Chris and a couple of their generic bodyguards, and clearly he'd been very busy in the meantime. Jensen nearly couldn't believe it, but somehow Jeff had gotten approval for his request. Starting from the very next week he'd be attending RYC for real and in the flesh.

If he'd had a speck less self-control, there would have been squealing and shaking and shimmying and a whole lot of embarrassment. Instead he went to his room and buried his face in his pillow, laughing until he nearly passed out from suffocation.

 

~

 

Danni was gentle with him at first, letting him get used to the routine of college life before she eventually started dragging him to hipster coffee shops and then weird bar/restaurant hybrids and then underground clubs that you'd have to know about to know they even existed. They got better at shaking his security detail just as Danni got better at disguising him with different hairstyles and vastly different clothing from his usual fare. The clubs turned out to be their most successful ventures – though whether the disguises were just that good or whether it was the fact the other patrons just didn't give a fuck was anyone's guess. Either way, Jensen revelled in the anonymity of it. 

Still, it was a while before he gathered enough confidence to actually flirt with another guy. He'd spent so much of his life questioning his every move before he even made it, that it was hard to shake off the impending doom that had always hovered at his back. Once he had that first make-out session and a bathroom-stall handjob or two out of the way, he started to relax a little. He could enjoy it for what it was, and worry less about waking up the next day with the whole world knowing about his Friday night ventures.

In the day time, however, he had to be 'himself' again. Polite and well-mannered and neat (but not too neat!) in pressed trousers and a button-up. (It was a private college, after all.) So he kept his head down and paid attention in class, answered questions when he was asked, handed his assignments in on time… All very dull and uninteresting, but still personally a great leap for Jensen. The constant whispering from those around him allowed his paranoia get the best of him at times, but he was learning to live with it. He was part of the royal family – people were going to talk about him regardless of whether he was in the vicinity or not, he just had to remind himself of that on occasion.

It was three months in by the time his on-campus attendance was old news. As a celebration (a.k.a. any excuse will do) Danni took him to some exclusive club that was hidden away in the basement of an abandoned building. Some friends of hers were already there and they swiftly carried her off to the dancefloor. Jensen didn't mind watching from the sidelines, however – that was more his pace anyway. He was on his second beer of the night when he felt a presence behind him, and he turned to his right to find mister tall, dark and handsome taking the seat beside him. He smiled at Jensen, and gave him a very thorough once-over before biting his lip. That meant he was interested, right? Jensen was still trying to get a handle on the whole 'flirting' thing... But better still, there didn't seem to be any sense of recognition there, which only made Jensen feel all the more bold. He leaned on the bar counter and tilted his head to one side, glancing at the guy from beneath half-mast eyelids - he'd been told that 'that look' was pretty devastating. And when Mr Handsome shuffled himself closer and eased a hand under the back of Jensen's shirt, he had to stop himself from clenching his fist and yelling out 'score!'. 

They talked about this'n'that between more gulps of beer, idle chatter that didn't really go anywhere - it was all means to and end anyway, wasn't it? He figured that he probably wouldn't remember much (if any) of it later. Why would he bother, when what came next was so much more memorable - being pressed to some grungy concrete wall in a darkened hallway somewhere, the guy's hot, black-clad body sliding up against him. Jensen was generally considered pretty tall, but this guy was taller again, the broad span of his shoulders almost making Jensen feel small. He wore his hair down past his ears, and it worked with the unshaven look he was rocking. But the two points of interest Jensen was most keenly aware of were those piercing hazel eyes and the hard line of his dick where it prodded Jensen's hip through his jeans. 

He was already getting perilously close when a hand closed around his wrist and pulled. 

"The fuck?"

He pulled back in protest but Danneel wouldn't be swayed once she'd made her mind up about something. Jensen simply didn't know what to say or how to react as she dragged him roughly through the crowd of people and out into the night, his dick still hard and aching in his jeans.

"Danni? What—?"

"He's not right for you, Jen."

"Um… I don’t think—"

"You stay away from Jared Padalecki, do you hear me? He's back fucking news and not in a million years would he ever be good enough for you. Trust me on this."

Danni, always so full of spark and pizazz, was rarely one to get too serious. She maintained it aged her too quickly - lines across the forehead, y'know? But standing there in the cool air, under the irksome yellow streetlight, she looked deadly. As far as Jensen was concerned, this was a first. So yeah, he didn't like it, but he was definitely paying attention.

"I… Sure. Whatever you say."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[BE RECKLESS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439523) ** Jensen takes a risk he's not sure he's ready for.  
**[BE RESPONSIBLE...FOR A LITTLE WHILE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439502) ** Jensen takes a step back, but there are other threats waiting in the wings.  



	34. Make A Break For It

Another half hour of beer and questions and brainwaves and Jensen had had almost more than he could cope with for one night. He timed it just right, waiting until the girls had wandered into decidedly more 'feminine' topics of conversation, before wiggling out of the booth and getting the hell out of there. He loved Danneel and Felicia dearly, but they could be a little much for him sometimes. 

He stopped briefly at the bar to pick up a bottle of something - he wasn't even sure what except that it was pink and vaguely fruity tasting - and then took the quickest way out of the function room. He had to keep his head down and avoid eye contact, lest someone try to draw him into conversation, but he managed it. Even if he'd left a few upturned noses and mutters about rudeness in his wake.

"Bite me," he huffed in response. Not loud enough to be heard, though. Probably. 

The gods had graced him, however, when he found that the exit he'd taken led out onto the balcony. The very empty balcony. He let his weight slump over the balustrade as he looked out into the night, wondering where else out there he could be were he not forced to be there. Or anywhere. The very thought of not having to be somewhere predetermined at any given point during the day was an outrageous and fantastical thought, but a realistic one surely. He was always so 'good', doing what he was told, being where he was supposed to be, acting how he was expected to act. And he was good _at_ it. That didn't stop him from wanting to set it all on fire in a whirlwind of rage.

It was always the quiet ones, right?

Tipping the bottle up, Jensen downed the rest of his drink. He could feel it going straight to his head (how fucking strong was this candyfloss-tasting shit anyway?) but he couldn't really find it in himself to care. He had no intention of having any further person-to-person interactions that night if he could help it. Minus a couple of exceptions, the attendees were basically as dull as stale bread. So much for his earlier tease to JD about finding his perfect man.

A few blissful moments of silence passed, but fate apparently couldn't let such a thing continue.

Jensen shot a sidelong glance back at the doorway, towards the sound of approaching footsteps.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[SECRETS WITH STRANGERS](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439439) ** Jensen gets chatty when he's a little drunk.  
**[]() **  



	37. Secrets With Strangers

The man who appeared was… not who he expected. He didn't look like one of the usual lot to attend these sorts of shindigs. In fact, Jensen didn't think he'd ever seen the guy before. He would definitely remember a face that cute. Definitely.

"Everything good out here? You're not lonely?"

The guy smiled and there were dimples. Fucking _dimples_. Of all the things…

"Everything's fucked and I'm lonely as shit. How's that for honesty?"

The smile (and the dimples) disappeared in a flash.

"Well, honesty's good, I guess. Beats denial. Still doesn’t sound all that great."

Jensen tried to hold back a bitter laugh and failed. 

"Yeah, tell me about it."

With a heavy sigh, Jensen pushed himself upright and turned around, now facing the other guy. Turned out he was taller than Jensen, and seemingly of a similar age. He was also wearing a well-fitting black suit. It looked good on him, no doubt about that, just as there was no doubt it was also a uniform. 

"So… You work here, then?"

The guy raised a questioning brow. "You don't remember?"

"Remember what, exactly?"

"I'm Jared from the bar? I served you that bottle you're holding. Though it was still full at the time… You came over to me and asked for the nearest thing I could reach."

"Ugh. I should've known better."

"Well, actually? I was kinda just fucking with you. I thought you were gonna turn straight back to me and say, 'are you kidding me?', and then I'd swap it for something better. But alas I was left wanting and you just wandered off with it anyway."

"You were… You were fucking with me?"

Jensen could hardly believe his ears. Someone actually did that? To _him_?

"Uh, yeah? I hope I didn't overstep—"

Jared's next words were drowned out by Jensen's own laughter. He'd have to tell Chris about this – how unbelievable and hilarious! A civilian – a bartender, no less – who wanted to have a laugh with the prince! What a buzz! Jensen could feel the tears squeezing out from the corners of his eyes, and he swiped them away with the back of his hand, his chest still hitching as the giggles petered out. 

"Oh, man, that's a classic."

"…You're not mad than?"

"Mad? Fuck no. I can't even remember the last time I laughed that hard."

"Phew. I got worried there for a sec." Jared swiped a hand across his forehead and grinned. "But really, you should laugh more. It's good for you, y'know."

Jensen shrugged. "Yeah, well, I haven't had all that much to laugh about lately."

"That's no good. Do you wanna talk about it? Get something off your chest? Obviously you don't have to, but I'm a good listener, and good at keeping secrets, not that there's really anyone to tell, but…"

"Uh, well… I suppose the main problem is that I'm gay."

Jensen paused, because _wow_. He'd just said that out loud. To a complete stranger.

"Hey, that's a pretty big deal. Do your family know?"

"No, no of them know. I told my advisor and my driver earlier tonight. Duke Harris' daughter and Felicia Day already knew, but they figured it out, I didn't tell them. My mother keeps making sure all the eligible daughters get invited to these things and her insistence about my being 'normal' is just starting to grate on me…"

"That's understandable."

"On top of all that, I'm an uptight asshole who doesn't take risks. My life is boring as shit and I have almost nothing to really show for it."

"You travel a lot though, right? That must be amazing to see all those different places. And you must meet lots of people, too?"

"Sure, I travel. But it's not what you think." Jensen gestured aimlessly. "Most of the time I see more of the country from the plane than I do when I'm there, being shepherded around from place to place until I'm put back on the plane again. I meet people briefly. There's idle chit chat. Smiling for the media. It's all so fake… Not to mention I have some mild anxiety and nothing sets it off like having to be around a bunch of people I don't know. Especially if I have to do a speech or something."

"Sucks."

"You got it. And what about you, huh? You got anything to share with the class?"

Jared shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. "As it happens, I'm gay as well."

"No shit."

"Yes shit. I came out to my family pretty early on, and they couldn't kick me out of the house fast enough. I was seventeen at the time."

"Aw, man. And here's me complaining…"

Taking a few steps forward, Jared reached out and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Don't even go there. Completely different circumstances, y'know?"

Jensen placed his own hand on top of Jared's, stopping him from moving away.

"Thanks. It means a lot that you listened."

Jared flushed. 

"It's nothing, really."

"Tell me something… If I asked you to kiss me right now, would it be weird? Would it be inappropriate? I'm not exactly well informed…"

"Well, why don't you try it and find out?"

Jensen took a steeling breath and looked up into Jared's eyes. But before he could even get the first word out, Jared had already bent down to kiss him. It was a warm press of lips, soft and sure. And then it was over. Jared's face still hovering just above his, heated puffs of breath skittering across his nose and cheeks.

"Jared?"

"I can't let you have everything at once. I have to convince you to come back, y'know?"

"Jensen?"

Pointedly not moving away from his close proximity to Jared, Jensen looked across to find Chris standing in the doorway to the balcony, his arms crossed. He didn't appear angry, but he was certainly curious.

"We going?"

"Yeah, kiddo. Jeff's been looking for ya."

Turning back to Jared, Jensen gave his best pleading look.

"Will I see you again?"

"If you come to more fundraisers you might. The company I work for does catering for a lot of royal-sponsored events."

Nodding, Jensen turned and hurried off, leaving Jared still standing on the balcony, Jensen's empty bottle in his hand. He caught up to Chris and they started making for the exit, Jeff waiting for them at the opposite end of the hallway. He turned to the driver with a sly look and said, "We should hire him. He has excellent taste in alcohol."

Chris smirked. "I'm sure."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[A(n out)STANDING DATE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439469) ** Jensen voluntarily goes to fundraisers and things happen.  
**[]() **  



	39. A(n out)Standing Date

Jensen was more than a little dubious as he eyed the cocktail sitting in front of him, the fluorescent green and blue concoction sparkling under the 'edgy' (read: ostentatious) lighting that had been installed around the bar. It was another one of Jared's new creations and Jensen was acting as voluntary guinea pig. It had become their little routine of sorts – Jensen would agree to attend this gala or that dinner with such-n-such an organisation, and he'd shirk his duties in favour of parking himself at the bar where he and Jared could hang out. Of course, in between all of that Jared had to find the time to actually do some _work_ , but his supervisor seemed to think that keeping His Royal Highness occupied was job enough it itself. 

All of which had led to Jared conjuring up mystery cocktails for Jensen to try and then rate on a scale of 1-to-10. And Jensen was still trying to figure out how much of the whole thing was a sham. Was Jared just that bad at inventing cocktails? Or was he just trying to see how many terrible ones he could convince Jensen to drink before he finally snapped?

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course I'm sure! C'mon, Jensen, I really think I'm onto something this time!"

"The whole bottom layer is bright green and looks extremely suspicious. And you've stuck one of those tiny umbrellas in it, and tiny umbrellas are also extremely suspicious." Jensen crossed his arms. "Basically, I'm just very suspicious."

"Yeah, I'm getting that… But the green is mint, and you like mint, right? The umbrella's just there to make it look cute and appealing!"

"I'm not fooled by the umbrella."

"Holy crap, Jensen. Fine, have it your way."

Jared plucked the umbrella from the glass and then edged the now umbrella-free cocktail closer to Jensen's side of the bar. Jensen took another long, hard look at the drink, sniffing it from a distance and then up close. Until he finally took a sip.

"That's… actually not half bad?"

"See! What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Jensen took another sip and grinned, placing his open palm face-up on the counter. After taking a quick glance around, Jared put his own hand on top of Jensen's, their fingers curling together. Touching hands was as far as they went when there was an audience around, but later in the night once things had started to wind down a little, they'd sneak out together to find somewhere quiet and badly lit, and then make-out until Chris or JD came to drag Jensen home. Jeff was still a little bit weird about the whole 'Jensen in a relationship' deal, but Chris insisted it was just an overprotectiveness thing and that he'd get over it eventually. Jensen just hoped 'eventually' came sooner rather than later, because it wouldn't be long before a bit of making out and some frottage up against a storeroom wall weren't going to be enough anymore. Jensen was going to want some quality alone time with his boyfriend. His sweet, gorgeous, well-proportioned _boyfriend_.

Jared must had recognised the look in his eyes because he bit his lip and quickly looked away, a pretty pink flush darkening the skin of his neck.

"Jensen…"

"I know. But I can't help it if I'd rather drink you than the cocktail."

"Jesus."

Reluctant though he was, Jensen pulled his hand away, regretting the loss of warmth of Jared's skin against his own. They really never got enough time together. And trying to find a legitimate excuse to add the name of a nobody-bartender onto Jensen's vetted list so they could be alone without security around was not exactly the easiest of tasks.

"I'm, um," Jensen pointed somewhere over his shoulder, "Gonna go to the bathroom and, uh, take care of… yeah."

Jared nodded fervidly, not looking Jensen in the eye. "Yep, you… You go do that."

He had turned away and was just getting up from his seat when there was a commotion among the crowd, somewhere over by the dining tables. He looked toward the source of the noise, attempting to see what the problem was. Something seemed to be moving at speed, napkins and cutlery flying about in its wake, and if Jensen wasn't mistaken, it was coming precisely in his direction. 

It was only just as he made the connection that it was a _person_ coming at him, that they broke free of the crowd, a raged expression twisting their face, something shiny and silver in their grasp. Jensen froze as the fear hit. Was he about to be stabbed? Killed? In front of a room full of people? He was in the process of squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting to witness the moment of impact, when a second figure entered his vision, cutting in front of him and blocking the view of the oncoming attacker. 

Jensen stumbled backward, grabbing a hold of one of the barstools to steady his legs. The two figures were fighting, one of them throwing his limbs around with desperation while the other punched and kicked with precision. Forcing himself to focus, Jensen had expected to find Chris as the one to have come to his rescue. But instead he recognised… _Jared_?

With a final slice of his arm, Jared had brought the attacker to the ground, knocking him out cold. Those looking on started to applaud, but Jared didn't seem to notice, only whipping his head around to search for Jensen, eyes darting around until they were sure he was safe. Long legs brought him to Jensen's side in a flash, and Jensen didn't think twice about wrapping his arms around Jared's shoulders and holding tight. 

"Jensen, fuck, baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jared. I'm great. I… You were amazing!"

"It was nothing—"

"You saved me, you ass! That's hardly nothing."

"Yeah, I'll say."

They both turned to find Chris standing there, watching, about half a dozen security guards at his back.

"So, Jared. Interesting fighting style you got there. You know, for a bartender."

Slowly, Jared pulled himself from Jensen's hold, though they remained touching. His back seemed to straighten almost imperceptibly, his jaw tight and slightly defensive.

"I was injured. Forced into retirement."

"I hear ya."

Jensen looked back and forth between them, utterly confused.

"Um. Someone gonna explain?"

Chris grinned and gestured to Jared. "Looks like your boy was in the CIA. There's a particular branch I was once familiar with… they use that specific fight style…"

"Wait, really?"

Looking a little green around the gills suddenly, Jared raised his hands up in supplication. "Jensen, I'm sorry I didn't—"

"You know how awesome this is, Jay?"

"I really wanted… I… It is?"

Jensen turned to Chris, hands on his hips, all out 'in control' mode.

"Didn't I tell you we should hire him? I mean, entirely different reasons, sure, but _pffft_. Semantics." 

"Hmm, I reckon maybe I can swing something. He did just save your life an' all."

"Exactly."

"Jensen?" Jared was tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. "What's happening?"

"Well, I'm not telling you to give up the cocktail dream completely, but it's gonna have to take a seat in the sidelines for now. You're going to be joining my entourage."

Jared seemed to think it over for a minute. "That means we can be officially alone in a room together, right?"

"Hell yes."

"Then count me in."

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	40. Be Responsible

Danneel had never steered him wrong before. On the contrary, she'd been a wealth of advice and information over the years, giving him glimpses into the lives of the many – the sorts of things he only heard about, things he'd been left to have to imagine for himself. So it wasn't lightly that he took her warning about Jared. She was serious about it and therefore he had to be serious in turn. He didn't know what, precisely, made Jared a bad guy, but there was obviously something. Something big. 

Clearly he'd have to find out what it was. 

Things continued as normal, though with a little less emphasis on the risqué club-going. The following Friday night Danni made a point of dragging him to some barbeque joint with Felicia in tow, all three of them very aware (and yet very silent) of what she was trying to do. They had a good night, all the same. The food was halfway decent, they laughed aloud at how terrible the music was, and not a single person recognised Jensen despite his not going to great lengths to disguise himself. He counted that as the major win for the evening. 

It was going on midnight when they left, the three of them stumbling not-entirely-soberly out into the street. Felicia waved her arms about trying to catch them a cab, while Jensen had to fight Danneel to make her take his jacket - who went out in October without bringing a jacket? At least Jensen had long sleeves on... She'd finally relented and was fumbling with the arm holes when Jensen felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He glanced from one end of the sidewalk to the other, trying to find the source of the feeling, and he thought maybe he caught the tail end of movement somewhere around the back of the restaurant, but he couldn't be entirely sure. Next thing he was being dragged into a cab and that was that. It could have been a photographer – they had a habit of stalking members of the royal family – but Jensen wasn't convinced. 

The next time he got that feeling of being watched he was on the RYC campus. There were enough people around that he wasn't all that worried, but the amount of people was half the problem. It could have been anyone there, standing around, watching his every move. There was really no way to know. 

He didn't let it get to him, though. Not at first. Every couple of days he'd get that sensation again – sometimes on campus, sometimes when he was running around with Dan and Fee, sometimes when he was on official business. But there was never anything to indicate he was being threatened or was in danger. And it was because of that that he didn't say anything to Chris or JD. Possibly he should have – he didn't know who or what was watching him, after all – but until he had more information, until he was sure there was a legitimate problem, Jensen decided to let it slide. The last thing he wanted was his security team

~

It happened in the library. One of the study rooms, to be more exact. 

There was a particular room right up the back that he had unofficial dibbs on and not even Danneel knew about it - it was his own little place where he could hide for a few hours each week. So when he entered the room to find someone already sitting at the desk, he came up short.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean…"

The guy was dressed like a student - that is, the sort of college student you see in movies, all loose jeans and flannel button-ups and looking a little like he'd just rolled out of bed. The sort of students that went to Jensen's college... Well, the majority had access to more money than they knew what to do with, and they generally dressed like it, too. This guy stuck out like a sore thumb.

Jensen frowned, his weight shifting as he decided he should start backing away, backpack falling off his shoulder and onto the ground. But then the guy shifted in the chair, muttering something under his breath, and Jensen's skin started to tingle. That same sort of tingle he'd been feeling for weeks.

"Wait, you… You're the one that's been watching me. Wha- what the fuck, man! What kind of creepyass—"

The guy got up from the seat, leather jacket creaking as he straightened up to his full height, and started to turn. The very moment Jensen got a look at that face, those eyes…

"You're… _Jared_?"

"And you must be Jensen."

He hesitated. Jared's mouth was twisted in such a way that Jensen couldn't tell if he was mad or amused.

"So... you know who I am now, huh?"

"I followed you out of the club that night. Heard your friend call you by name. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"And that revelation somehow convinced you that it was okay to spy on me?"

"It's not that I…" Jared's body seemed to slump, as if he'd arrived there with a goal in mind and was now suddenly giving up. Which probably wasn't all that far from the truth. "Yeah, okay, I was spying. Stalking. Whatever. But I don't mean any harm."

Shaking his head, Jensen tried to understand Jared's thinking. "That may well be, but it still comes off as a threat. If you needed to talk to me or ask me something, you should have the balls to just do it, not linger round corners like a creep. You're lucky I didn't say anything to my security team. I could've gotten you in a whole lot of trouble over nothing."

"You didn't, though, did you... So why didn't you say anything when you should have?"

"I don't know," Jensen sighed, "I honestly have no idea. I should know better than this."

Jared took two steps forward.

"Do you think maybe that somehow you _knew_ it was me?"

Jensen took two steps back, his breathing rate picking up the pace.

"That's overestimating me just a little, don't you think?"

Jared took another two steps forward.

"Not necessarily. I get the feeling that you're smarter than you let on."

Jensen took another step back and... found his back against the wall.

"Again with the overestimating."

Placing his hands to the wall on either side of Jensen's head, Jared leaned in close.

"If that's the case, then... let's stick with the facts, shall we?" Jared grinned. "You're attracted to me."

 _Godammit._ Naturally Jared had to notice the growing bulge in his pants. Jensen was forgetting all the training instilled in him, letting his body language give everything away.

"I think we're past the point of me trying to lie my way out of that one."

"Honesty looks good on you. Now how about... You're afraid of me."

"I don't know you. Or anything about you. Except that you've been following me and now you've got me pinned."

"You don't want me to move though, do you?"

"I..." Jensen swallowed, drumming up a little courage. "Not really, no."

"Good. 'Cause I don't wanna move either."

"So you're just gonna stand there?"

Jared saw the taunt for what it was, and took Jensen's face in his hand - rough at first, but then soft as he guided their mouths together. Jared's lips were warm and insistent, taking control. And Jensen let him, let him in, his lips stretching wide as he sucked Jared's tongue into his mouth. It was hot and desperate and getting messier by the minute. 

"Wanna--?"

"Fucking yes."

They both pulled at their belt buckles, unzipping their flies in a hurry. Then finally there was skin on skin, Jensen's erect cock pressing tight against Jared's, their hands creating a tangled but serviceable loop as they jerked themselves off. Jared's hands were bigger, his fingers longer, and they squeezed tight around both shafts. The dry burn was exactly what Jensen needed, and the moment Jared's head dropped down, biting at Jensen's neck though his shirt, he came. 

He fell back into the wall, his arm going limp, feeling the hot drops landing onto his fist. A moment later Jared shuddered against him, his cock pulsing and adding to the mess, and Jensen forced his eyes back open just to indulge in the delicious flush on Jared's face, the dazed look in his eyes.

"Christ, Jensen. I'm so hot for you it's killing me. I've wanted you since that night at the club and I just couldn't not see you again..."

Jensen didn't think he could respond to that, not just yet, so he grabbed at Jared's face and kissed him again. Jared leaned into it, just for a minute, but then he was pulling back again.

"I should probably go."

"Oh, right. Just let me--"

Jensen grabbed some tissues from his backpack and cleaned off their hands as best he could. They both tucked themselves back into their pants and then suddenly things got awkward.

"Jensen I... Your friend might have been right to warn you off me. My family aren't good people. But I need you to know I'm not like them. I don't agree with what they do."

"So I should, what? Google you?"

"It's as good an idea as any? I just want you to know what you're getting into. Should you decide you want to get into anything, that is."

Jared pressed a scrap of paper into his palm and then left without another word.

Sinking to the floor, Jensen looked at the scribbled number and then took out his phone, adding a new (and unnamed) contact. Then he opened a search window and looked up 'Padalecki family'. He was not prepared for what he found. 

Jared's family was the fucking Polish _mob_. 

He was going to need to talk to Chris about this. But not JD. No goddamn way was he telling Jeff about this 'thing' any sooner than was absolutely necessary. Chris would know what to do, though. He'd know who to ask. Find out if what Jared said was true. Jensen knew better than to play with this sort of fire without having all the facts.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[UNDER THE SURFACE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439511) ** Jared lets him in.  



	41. Under The Surface

_'Hello?'_

"Jared?"

_'Jensen.'_

"I want you to show me the real you."

~

"I want to take you somewhere. Gonna have to dress you down a bit though."

They were sitting on the bed in Jared's tiny apartment, touching from shoulder to knee. Jensen was well aware the kind of risk he was taking being there, situating himself into Jared's life, where fuck-knows-who could be watching or listening. Chris had done some digging after Jensen had explained the situation (leaving out the messy bits, naturally) and had found plenty of intel that confirmed Jared's shunning of the family business. His family had seemingly disowned him outright, leaving him to basically fend for himself, but (as Chris explicitly pointed out) that didn't mean the family weren't still taking note of what Jared was up to. In any case, Jensen liked what he'd seen so far, and was willing to give Jared a chance. Surely he deserved that much.

"So I stand out a bit, huh?"

"I think you'd stand out no matter what you did, with a face like that."

Jensen snorted. "Uh, sorry about my face?"

"We all have our shit we gotta deal with," Jared said with a clear edge of sarcasm, "And I happen to like your face. No matter how much trouble it gets us in."

After putting him in some too-tight jeans and an oversized hoodie, Jared dragged him to the C-PAC – the performing arts college that Jared attended. Even though it was technically after hours there were still plenty of people milling around doing their own thing, and Jensen felt like he could people-watch there all day and not get bored. There were students of all persuasions and all walks of life and in all manner of different clothing styles. He felt a pang of regret that he didn't get to experience such an atmosphere at his own college – too many rich kids and too many uptight types to get the same kind of diversity and free-for-all attitude.

Jared led him to a building labelled Block D and ushered him inside. There was a girl at a desk with a spread of papers lying in front of her and Jared approached her with a smile, speaking low enough that Jensen couldn't quite hear. The girl nodded at whatever he was saying and then passed Jared a pen, which he used to write on one of the papers. When he was done and returned to Jensen's side, he stuck a hand out and slapped it down on Jensen's shoulder. In its wake was a nametag labelled 'Jason'.

"Um, Jared, what--?"

"You and I are taking a drama class. It's an extracurricular type thing, not a part of a course, so anyone can come to it at any time."

"What the hell have I let you drag me into..."

There were about a dozen of them in the class, and the teacher asked them to stand in a circle holding hands - something which Jensen didn't think he'd done since kindergarten. They went through a sequence of breathing exercises and physical warm-ups, before being thrown into a competition of tongue-twisters, which had everyone stamping on the ground with laughter. By the time they got around to the actual 'acting', Jensen felt free as a bird, and didn't think twice about jumping into an improvised scene in the middle of the circle. He must have done something right, because several of the others clapped once he'd said his piece and stepped back into the circle's outer ring, Jared grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Reckon you've missed your true calling?"

Jensen just shrugged and focussed back on the improv. game. It wasn't worth thinking about, despite that he might've had a little talent for it. Royalty and an actor both? The monarchy would never hear of it.

The class ended far too soon for Jensen's liking and people started filing back out of the building. But before he and Jared could join them a girl appeared beside them, a too-inquisitive look on her face. Jensen's stomach turned a little.

"Are you who I think you are?"

Jensen put on a brave face, giving her a half-smile. He wasn't ashamed or scared of being there per se, but that didn't mean he wanted word getting around.

"That depends on who you think I am. But, if it's all the same to you, I'm just fine with being Jason at the moment."

She gave him a contemplative stare before finally nodding in understanding.

"Cool."

She left.

Jared grinned.

"See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was awesome, as you well know. And I'm guessing your family don't know about it either?"

"Can you imagine?" Jared scoffed, "A mobster in the theatre?"

"Yeah, I feel you."

Jared grabbed his hand, stopping them in the middle of the empty hallway. His eyes were intense, looking all the way down into Jensen's soul.

"I know what it's like to be beholden to your family, Jen. I get that you have obligations. But it doesn't mean you can't still be free."

Jensen looped their fingers together and squeezed.

"I know. I had a moment today of complete freedom and it was all because of you. I can't tell you how amazing that feels."

"Oh, I think I've got a pretty good idea."

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	42. Be Reckless

Jensen loved Danni. Respected her opinion. Trusted her with his life. She was his best friend.

He tried his hardest to follow her advice. After their confrontation he'd gone straight home instead of going back inside the club. He'd jerked off alone in his room, trying desperately (and failing just as badly) to not think about _him_ when he came all over his fingers. Problem was, not only had he gotten a good look, but he'd gotten a taste as well. _Jared_ had gotten him hotter and more pent up than he'd ever remembered feeling before. He couldn't deny what his body had felt, the way it had reacted, even despite Danni's warning.

So the next weekend saw him sneaking off on his own for once, stumbling foolishly into the club with his heart pounding in his chest and his dick already half-hard in his pants.

"You came back."

Jensen jumped at the voice, close enough to be heard over the thumping bass of the music. He whipped his head around to find Jared looming at his back. There was no point to being shy, not after everything.

"I wanted to finish what we started."

"Me too. Been thinking about you all week." Jared's hands closed around his hips and pulled him in close, then slowly walked them away from the main hall to somewhere marginally quieter. "Do I get a name this time?"

"Jen."

"Jen? That short for Jennifer?"

Jensen smirked. "Something like that. What about you?"

"Jared. So, your friend not here tonight?"

"Nope. Just me."

"Good, then I've got you all to myself. You wanna come home with me, Jen?"

"I came back, didn't I?"

Jared grinned.

 

~

 

Jared's apartment was nothing to write home about. Just four walls and the bare essentials. The sort of place that no matter how hard you scrubbed it was still going to look a few steps past well-loved.

Good thing Jensen wasn't there to admire the décor.

There was plenty more to admire, though. Jared's body being the main attraction. He had Jensen up against the wall, pinned by his hips, and he leaned back just enough to throw his jacket off and pull his t-shirt over his head. Jensen's hands immediately dove for the bared skin, something inside him dying a little death at the perfect taper of Jared's waist, and the solid muscle of his chest and stomach. He couldn't wait to feel all that rubbing up against him.

"See something you like?"

"Really?" Jensen chuckled, "That's what you're going with?"

"Hey, it's a classic line! What, you want me to go the full douche-nozzle and say something like, check out how ripped I am, baby!"

"Oh my god, stop. You're just digging yourself a deeper hole."

"Hmm, I know another hole I'd like to be digging in to… _with my tongue_."

"Tell me you did _not_ just say that. Holy shit."

Still laughing, Jensen let himself be pulled along to the bedroom, Jared standing him in front of the bed as he started to undress him. It was oddly intimate the way Jared divested Jensen of his clothes, piece by piece, button by button, until he was stark naked and suddenly shivering with nervousness. Jared kissed everywhere that he touched, but made no move to rid himself of his own belt and jeans. Was Jared secretly nervous, too? Was it an anticipation thing? A power thing?

Long fingers traced the angle of Jensen's jaw, Jared's breath puffing over the side of his neck. 

"You nervous, Jen?"

"I think that's pretty obvious."

Jared forced him to look back up from the floor.

"Nothing wrong with that. You're gorgeous. I could just eat you…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A fingernail followed a path from Jensen's throat all the way down to his abdomen, stopping just above the root of his dick. He'd been hard all the way back from the club, all the time Jared had had him against the wall, but now he was halfway soft, as if he wasn't interested. Which was just about the biggest possible load of bullshit ever.

"You want something to calm you down? I can hear you thinking from here."

"Like what?"

"…Do you trust me?"

Nodding vaguely, Jensen watched as Jared retrieved a bottle of whiskey from his bedside table, urging Jensen to drink straight from the bottle. He took two swigs before handing it back, catching the end of the motion as Jared slipped something into his own mouth. Jensen was about to say something – he hadn't been sure what quite yet – but Jared got to him first, pulling their lips together and slipping his tongue inside. He got the tail-end of an unfamiliar taste, something dry and slightly sour but mostly hidden by the remnants of the whiskey. It hopped into his blood and floated down into his limbs like a shot, electrifying but relaxing at the same time. 

"Do you like it?"

"I… I think so."

"Just tell me to stop if you need to slow down."

He didn't have to, though. Not when time already seemed to slow right down, when moments seemed to feel somehow deeper than before. He was pushed down onto the mattress and Jared was kissing and biting him all the way down to his cock – his cock that was suddenly hard and aching again, Jared licking up the drop of precome that had pearled at the tip. It almost didn't feel real, even watching it all go down first-hand. Someone as hot as Jared sucking at his cock, his balls, fingering his ass open. This was something he'd fantasised about over and over again, not really conceiving that it could ever really happen.

Finally Jared was unbuckling his belt and pulling open his fly, his hard dick practically falling out of his pants. It was huge and thick and Jensen thought he might have been drooling, but his coordination was a little bit on the fucked side, so he couldn't manage to check for sure. Jared didn't seem to notice anything, though, only focussing on the 'v' of Jensen's legs, and the hole right at the centre that he started to push his cock into. His face was flushed and completely blissed out and beautiful. Those hazel eyes still as piercing as ever as he bent down and started to really move.

Jensen's body took flight, pleasure lifting him up. Somewhere, on some other plane, he knew that he was in over his head. But to experience something so liberating… he couldn't let himself regret it. When he tumbled back down to Earth he couldn't let himself regret it.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[THE CONSEQUENCES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439547) ** Getting carried away is alright once in a while... unless you're a prince.  



	43. The Consequences

It wasn't until late Sunday evening that he finally came back to his senses.

Jensen looked around, surveying the sorry state of Jared's bed, their clothes strewn about the floor that they hadn't touched since Friday night. Fuck, had he really been there for two whole days?

Losing time was a strange sensation. He remembered most of what they'd done, the semi-lucid moments where they'd talked about whatever, but it was time that seemed to exist in another place, like it had happened in a flash despite all the real-world time it had taken.

Checking his phone, he winced at the number of miscalls. He'd been aware enough to send JD a couple of texts to say he was staying with a friend and not to worry, but like hell that was going to cover it. There was going to be some major grovelling involved to make up for his 'disappearance', he could just tell. 

He pressed 'call'. 

"Jeff?"

_'Boy, you better have a good fucking reason for dropping off the face of the Earth like that. Even Danneel didn't know where you were and she's been worried sick.'_

"Shit, I'm really sorry," he croaked, "I was just… There was drinking and… I got a bit caught up in it all. I didn't mean to, honestly. And I promise it's not gonna be front page news or anything. Very low key."

_'I get it, Jensen, I do. I was in my twenties once, too. But you've got responsibilities. Much as you hate to be reminded, you're not the average college student.'_

"I know, I know. Chalk it up to beginner's bad luck I guess… Do you think Chris can meet me somewhere?"

_'He's around. Just text him the address. But tell me, are you going to be presentable by tomorrow lunchtime?'_

Jensen had to think a minute. What was he missing?

"Fuuuuck, that luncheon with the French Ambassador is tomorrow?"

_'So you haven't completely lost your brain, then.'_

"It needs a good scrub but it's still in there. Promise."

_'We're going to have a talk later. Comprende?'_

"You bet."

Hanging up, Jensen rubbed at his eyes and sighed audibly. How shit did he look, he wondered. Like a pile of shit? A great big shit? A mountain, maybe?

"Jensen?"

Shit. He'd basically forgotten Jared was there, still lying next to him in the bed, though he'd thought he was asleep. Except he wasn't anymore. He'd heard at least some of Jensen's conversation. And he'd just called Jensen… wait.

"Um. G'morning?"

Jared sat himself upright, not bothering to cover his naked body with the sheet. Nor did he seem to notice that Jensen was still naked either.

"So you're really… wow. You're really you."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

Grabbing him by the shoulder, Jared shook his head vehemently, his face a little pale from the shock.

"No, don't be sorry. I mean, fuck, I'm the asshole who's been getting you drunk and high and fucking you all weekend. And holy shit I can't believe that's a thing I just said about the actual Prince of America. Should I be submitting myself for punishment or something?"

"Christ, Jared, no. There'll be no punishment. No one will even know this happened except you and me, and probably my advisor after he beats me with the stick of righteousness when I get home."

Jared fell silent. He looked like a wreck (though Jensen figured he didn't look all that much better) and he felt instantly bad. All things considered he'd had a pretty amazing weekend. Eye-opening, if nothing else. A learning experience. A really orgasmic one. And Jensen was grateful for that, even if he probably wasn't going to be leaving his apartment again anytime soon.

"So, I gotta go pretty soon."

"I figure."

"We should probably shower before then."

"Yeah."

"…You got any of those joints left?"

 

~

 

Chris frowned as Jensen tumbled into the backseat of the car, taking three tries to do up his seatbelt. 

"You smell like you've been basting in weed for two days."

"That's about the gist of it, yeah."

"You are sooo fucked, kid."

All he heard over the revving of the engine was the sound of Chris trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

 

~

 

The luncheon went about as well as it was ever going to go, the Ambassador taking more of an interest in Lady Buckmaster than himself – a fact he would never dare complain about. He then changed into his normal gear and headed off to the campus, catching his afternoon classes and having to poke himself with a sharp pencil every few minutes to try and stay awake. 

He'd just stepped out of the science building when a hand clamped down on his arm and pulled, Jensen not having the energy to fight it. When he was brought to a stop he found Danni standing there glaring at him, her lips twisted in a way she only reserved for times when she was really genuinely mad.

"Did I not tell you to stay away from him, Jensen Ackles? Did I not tell you he was bad news?"

"Of course you did, Dan, and I—"

"You what? Blatantly disregarded everything I said? Yeah, I damnwell noticed."

"I'm sorry—"

"You better be. It didn't twig at first. Why you weren't answering my calls. Then Jeff called. And then I got super worried. And then it finally came to me. And you know what? I didn't say anything. I could have told Jeff and he would've been rushing in there guns blazing ready for a beatdown, but I didn't. Because I respect your decisions. Even the fucking stupid ones."

"And I respect your warnings, Dan—"

"Do you?"

Jensen sighed. "I do. Really. But I wanted to do something stupid. Teenagers are supposed to do stupid shit and I never got to, so I guess I was making up for it. And more to the point, that first night at the club, before you dragged me away, I _felt_ something. With Jared. Something I'd never felt before. And I just needed to explore that, y'know? I needed to know what it meant."

Danneel bit her lip, looking worried, and maybe a little sheepish.

"And did you find out?"

"I think so, yeah. You warned me off him, but Jared was actually really good to me. It's too early to say, but I feel like there was something between us. Something honest." Glancing down at his feet, Jensen dug the toe of his shoe into the ground. "Of course, I'll probably never get to see what happens next. Jeff's basically grounded me and Chris knows where Jared lives, so my hopes and dreams of seeing him again are essentially dashed."

Trying to lighten the mood, Jensen shrugged and gave a shy grin – something that always made Danneel melt a little bit.

"Ugh. You're the worst. And I bet he's hung like a horse, too."

"The fact that I'm even walking straight is nothing short of a miracle."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[CLEAN UP ON AISLE 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439553) ** What's a guy gotta do to see his boyfriend once in a while?  
>


	44. Clean Up On Aisle 3

It turned out Jeff was serious about the unofficial grounding he'd imposed, and Jensen saw little else besides his apartment or the college campus for the better part of three months. He tried to be upbeat about it, tried to pretend like it was just his 'old life', same as before, but it was all a pitiful charade. 

Danni and Felicia called him out on his sudden quietness, diagnosing him with a severe case of moping. And they were right. But JD had his foot down and it was staying down. He hadn't been so steadfast about anything since Jensen had first gotten a mobile phone. And he checked that too. Jensen's phone, that is. But Jensen had never gotten around to exchanging numbers with Jared so there was nothing incriminating to be found.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Chris came into his room without knocking (interrupting his Bio homework of all things!) and dragged Jensen out into the lounge room. Seeing Jared there, suddenly, in the flesh, took his breath away, and Jensen stood there agape until Chris smacked him.

"Say hi to your friend, Jensen. It took a lot of trouble to acquire him."

"Um. Hi, Jared."

"Hey."

Jared looked so uncomfortable Jensen wasn't sure whether he should laugh or cry. He stood there as if he couldn't bear to touch anything, like the leather sofa might reach out to bite him, and it was as ridiculous as it was adorable.

"So, Jared and I have had a talk," Chris said, crossing his arms, "He's going to keep it clean, and so long as he does, you can see each other. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good." 

Nodding, Chris was just about to turn and leave when he dropped down to Jensen's ear.

"Just don't smoke in the house, got it?"

He disappeared out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"So I hear you've been Mopey McMoperson without me. I'm flattered."

"Goddammit," Jensen winced, "Chris told you that?"

"Nah. Danneel, actually."

"…Danneel talked to you?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. It's been a weird few months."

"You're not wrong. But… what Chris said… You're actually going to do that? To be with me?"

Jared finally took a step closer, still attempting to make himself look as small as possible.

"Why wouldn't I? Although I kinda feel like a kid with our parents organising our playdates or something."

Jensen grinned, reaching out to take Jared's hand.

"Trust me when I say you would _not_ want my mother organising our playdates. But, uh, you wanna see my room?"

"Do I ever."

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	45. A Hidden Audience

Chris could be hard to ignore when he actually wanted to be noticed, and it was rare that Jensen did choose to ignore him. He was about as level-headed a guy as Jensen had ever met, and when he was suspicious about something or someone, he was usually right. Jensen always listened to and appreciated Jeff's feelings on things, but his decisions could sometimes be based on emotion rather than rationality (because: Jensen), whereas Chris was very much centred in practicality. His decisions were based on facts and observations and how hard it would be to take the enemy out with his fist. Jensen still maintained that Chris had to have been some sort of super secret agent or something in a past life, but he still hadn't managed to get Chris (or anyone else) to confirm his theory. But that was probably half the point, right?

"Sorry, uh," Jensen returned his focus to Tahmoh, an apologetic smile slipping over his lips, "My people are calling."

"Oh, right. Sorry if I've been keeping you."

"No, not at all."

Slipping off of the barstool, Jensen gave Tahmoh a final wave before subtly hurrying over to Chris's side. It would be a shame if the guy was secretly a creep, but really they'd only just met, so Jensen supposed he wouldn't be all that cut up about it.

"So, what's the deal with him?"

Chris shrugged one shoulder and then turned to head toward the balcony, Jensen following in his wake.

"Nothing much. Except for all the people he's left penniless and homeless with his dirty real estate dealings. He's just not a good dude, Jen. You know you can do better."

"It that what this is about, then?" Jensen walked out onto the empty balcony, getting comfortable against the balustrade. "Are you gonna have an opinion about every guy I have a drink with now? Are you going to be telling me all the time that I can do better?"

"I think you miss my point."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"I might have been up in the driver's seat, but I heard your conversation with Jeff tonight. I saw you get weird right in the middle of it. I also think I've got a pretty good idea what kinda mess is swirling around in that head of yours." Chris looked down at his shoes and stuck his hands in his pockets. He was trying to do the right thing by Jensen, despite the awkwardness. "I just wanna help you make the right decision here, rather than make excuses like Mr Penikett."

Jensen turned around, facing outward from the balcony and into the night. It was safer than having to look someone in the eye.

"How can there be a right decision here, then? Whether I mean to or not, I've changed the dynamic. Things can never be the same. Even if I pretend I'm not feeling what I'm feeling, there's always going to be something in the way there now."

He could hear Chris move closer, but he didn't bother to check.

"And what is it, exactly, that you're feeling?"

"I dunno… Attraction, obviously. There's love there too, but it's wavering. I think I might be in denial still… Maybe I've been in denial for longer than I can admit to myself."

"Why denial? Because it's Jeff? Because he's older? Because he's practically family?"

Jensen couldn't help a disheartened laugh from spilling out.

"Like, all the above? I mean, I suppose the older guy thing doesn't really bother me… But Jeff's been taking care of me for so long and in a specific kind of way, and now suddenly I want something else from him that's on a completely different level – it feels like betrayal somehow. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, but at the same time I feel desperate, like it's on the verge of slipping away from me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"How am I supposed to do _anything_? I can't possibly tell him. I mean, can you imagine? He'd never—"

"I think that you shouldn't speak for Jeff until you actually talk to him. Tell me, when was the last time he was in a relationship?"

The question brought Jensen up short. There had been occasions over the years where Jeff had come home late smelling different, like perfume or cigarettes or sweat. But if he'd been in an actual relationship, Jeff would surely have told him. There'd only been the one time that—

"I think I was about fourteen? He introduced me to this woman… a redhead. Really pretty. She came around maybe two or three times, then I never saw her again."

"And why do you think that is?" Chris asked, giving pause as he waited for an answer. When Jensen remained silent he continued on. "He's been devoted to this job and to you and would never do anything to jeopardise that. Obviously that doesn't mean he loves you the way you might want, but I think he deserves the chance to answer that for himself, don't you?"

"Maybe. But I—"

"Jensen, all I'm saying is that you should make a decision. Before things get weirder, or someone gets hurt, or both. Either say something, or chalk it up to lust and move on."

Jensen snorted. "You're always so pragmatic. Even about crazy shit like this."

"It's part of my charm. Now come on, let's go back inside and stuff ourselves with free food until they kick us out."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[WIDE AWAKE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439562) ** Jensen can't sleep. What to do about that...  



	46. Wide Awake

The ride home was silent, but Jensen blamed it on the combination of alcohol and the fact that it was nearly three in the morning. They were staying at the White House Estate since it was closer, but they would head back to Jensen's apartment across town sometime later in the day. Until then, they each went their separate ways, all of their living quarters being a considerable distance apart.

Jensen took a quick shower and threw on a t-shirt and sweatpants. Somehow, despite the hour, he was wide awake and had energy to burn. He thought about reading a book or watching a movie or something, but he didn't think he had the capacity for that much concentration. Instead he left his room and headed towards the kitchens, thinking about a late-night snack. He'd eaten plenty at the fundraiser, yes, but hours had passed since then and, hey, it was something to do that didn't require much in the way of thought process.

He took a turn down the next corridor and… stopped.

The door to Jeff's room was right there. All of ten paces away. 

Was it subconscious? That he'd chosen to go to the kitchens, knowing that he'd have to pass by Jeff's door?

He walked over and stood in front of it, pondering. There was a tiny sliver of light coming from underneath the door, meaning JD was probably still awake. Maybe too busy thinking about things. Jensen had dropped a bit of a bombshell on him earlier, even if there was an even bigger one still waiting in the wings. But did he go in there? Should he let it drop and wait for the inevitable fallout?

He raised his fist to knock, but then lowered it again.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[BITE THE BULLET](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439574) ** The heart wants what the heart wants. Go inside already.  
**[A TIMELY INTERRUPTION](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17439577) ** When an unfamiliar face suddenly appears, new opportunities present themselves.  



	47. Bite The Bullet

He was about to turn away when he heard soft footsteps and the shuffle of fabric coming from nearby. He caught the shadow of someone approaching, watching them until they were close enough for Jensen to make out their features. It was a young guy, maybe Jensen's age. Tall and slim and neatly dressed, though with the unexpected addition of hair that hung down past his ears. There was a lanyard around his neck, numerous cards and things dangling in front of his chest – apparently he worked there. Jensen wasn't sure if he'd seen the guy before. Maybe he was vaguely familiar? But then again, maybe not.

"Oh, Your Highness! Good morning."

The guy kept his voice to a whisper, yet it was somehow loud in Jensen's ears.

"I'm Jared. I'm the Personal Assistant of the Queen's Personal Assistant. We haven't yet had the pleasure of meeting."

"Nice to meet you, then. But just Jensen is fine."

"Good to know," Jared said with a grin, showing off his dimples. "Were you going in to see Mr Morgan?"

"Um…"

"Because I have a letter to deliver and, if it's not too much to ask, if you're going in there anyway then perhaps you could give it to him for me? I'm just in a hurry to get back to Ms Rhodes is all. She gets a bit cranky when it's this late."

Jensen glanced down to see the envelope pressed tight between Jared's thumb and forefinger. "Uh. Yeah, sure. Why not."

He took the letter and watched Jared do a little bow and then hurry off again. Jensen had forced his own hand, and now he had no choice. 

With only a brief knock he turned the handle and pushed open Jeff's door, letting himself inside. He remained by the door as he let it close behind him, surveying all the many familiarities of the room and finding Jeff on the opposite side of it, sitting on the bed. He was bent over, fingers pressing into his temples. He still wore his dress shirt and suit pants, though his tie was gone and his jacket was hanging over the back of a nearby chair. The buttons to his shirt were all pulled open, revealing the wifebeater underneath, and Jensen couldn't help biting his lip as he stared.

"What are you still doing up, Jensen? You should be asleep."

Jeff's words were directed at the floor, and he made no move to look at Jensen whatsoever.

"I've, um… I've got a letter for you. Jared dropped it off. I was just outside so…"

He made the tension-filled walk over to the bedside, placing the envelope down on the table there, next to Jeff's watch and a half-empty glass of water. Maybe he should have left then – JD clearly wasn't in the mood for talking – but he'd made it this far. If he didn't do it now, maybe he never would. He'd decided somewhere between the door and Jeff's bedside that he couldn't have that regret.

"Are you going to look at me?"

The silence stretched out. Eventually Jeff sighed, his whole body sagging.

"I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of what I might see in your eyes. What might be there in my eyes. I… How could I…"

The realisation struck.

"…You heard us. Chris and me."

Jeff nodded.

"I'd say I'm sorry but… I'm not sorry that you know how I feel. I am sorry if you think badly of me, or resent me now—"

"No. I could never."

Jensen looked down at the hand now gripping his wrist.

"So you feel guilty, then. You blame yourself for the way that I feel."

The hand let go.

Sighing, Jensen slipped down onto his knees, situating himself between Jeff's socked feet and leaning his head against one of his knees.

"Stop being a selfish asshole."

 _That_ made Jeff look up, clearly shocked. His eyes were wide and red-rimmed, glassy with unshed tears.

"You don't get to be responsible for my feelings or actions," Jensen said with intent, hoping that Jeff would hear him, "Not anymore, at any rate. You can think all you like that you did something to cause me to feel this way, but you'd be wrong. All you did was love me and care for me. And I still want that, just differently."

"Jensen…" Jeff's eyes darted away and then back. "You're second in line to the throne of this country. This isn't a good idea. How could I—"

"My position is utterly irrelevant and if 'this isn't a good idea' is your only real excuse not to, then I'm gonna be really fucking angry. Tell me you could never think of me that way, that I'll always be like a son to you, that there's someone else you love. There's a whole pile of better options, so pick one and let's be done with it."

He could see Jeff thinking, see him running through the options in his head, seeing which might be the best fit, the best way to push Jensen away. But he could also see the moment that Jeff realised he couldn't use a single one of them, because then he'd be lying to Jensen and that would be the part he couldn't live with.

"Do you have any idea how much this is gonna fuck me up? Even just _starting_ something like this with you… and thinking about it is bad enough."

Jensen scoffed. "You think you're the only one fucked up in this situation? I'm very well aware how old you are, that we'd never be able to tell anyone, and so on, and so on."

"Doesn't this sort of thing usually point to daddy issues? Maybe we should think about that side of things first."

"You know I have no problem with dad. He just happens to be a gigantic flop. It's the mommy issues that are the problem."

"Maybe it's some kind of transference?"

"Shut up already."

Jensen pushed at Jeff's chest until he tilted backward onto the bed, then took advantage of the extra space to crawl deeper between Jeff's legs, running his hands up the inner edges of his thighs. The fly of his pants was just sitting there, like an invitation, and Jensen couldn't deny himself access – not when it was so close he could practically taste it. He leaned down and ran the tip of his nose along the raised edge of Jeff's zipper, feeling the growing warmth against his face, and the hardening line of Jeff's cock beneath the fabric. Jensen buried his face against it, mouthing at the thickening bulk of it, breathing in the smell that seemed to get stronger with each passing second. The material started to get damp the more he sucked at it, the length of Jeff's dick stretching over to the right, straining at the waistband of his pants. Jensen wanted so badly to pull it free.

"Up here," Jeff muttered, grabbing at the collar of Jensen's shirt and pulling him up off his knees. Jensen slid his knees onto either side of Jeff's hips and stretched up, Jeff wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and bringing him in close. They seemed to pause just short of kissing, as if kissing (unlike Jensen sucking at Jeff's cock through his clothes) was a point they couldn't come back from. It was a foolish notion, perhaps, but there was something so hot about them teetering right there on the edge, desperation welling up, waiting for the eventual fall. 

In the end, he couldn't even tell who made the first move. Maybe they both did. But Jensen didn't care past the fact that Jeff was kissing him, his lips sucking at Jensen's mouth, prising any remaining shred of clear-headedness right out of him. Their hips rocked together, Jensen's dick slipping free of the loose waistband of his sweats, and he cried out loud when Jeff took it into his hand. Jeff stroked and squeezed him, thumbing at the slit, and smearing precome all around the head. Jensen tried to hide his face but Jeff wouldn't have it, twisting them around and pushing Jensen's back down onto the bed so he couldn't shy away.

"Please…"

"Hold on, Jen. Nearly there."

Jensen's sweats were kicked away and his shirt pushed up under his armpits, allowing Jeff room to bite at his chest and all the way down his stomach, the salt and pepper beard prickling at Jensen's skin. Shifting down further, Jeff brought his mouth to Jensen's cock, torturously flicking his tongue all over the head before finally sucking it down. Jensen had to bite into the flesh of his arm to stop from screaming, the sight of Jeff's head bobbing up and down on his dick all but burning his brain to a crisp. 

Pulling off, Jeff took him in hand again, stroking faster and faster until Jensen came in a rush. His back arched up off the bed, muscles clenching as he spurted all over his own stomach, the dusky smell of it permeating the room. Only then did Jeff unzip his own pants, pulling his cock out into the open. It was a struggle for Jensen to focus enough, to clear his head enough to watch as Jeff jerked himself off. He eased down to rub his balls and the underside of the shaft against Jensen's spent cock, and Jensen couldn't help but shake against the unexpected sensation. He wanted to push Jeff away, tell him it was too much, but at the same time the notion of having Jeff's cock sliding against his own, getting covered in smears of his come, was like something out of his dirtiest fantasies. 

"Come on me, JD. Come on me."

Jensen forced his legs wider, opening himself up as Jeff got closer to the edge. His breathing got heavier, his voice deeper, and Jensen couldn't take his eyes off the way Jeff's hand flew over his dick, rough and wild. The thickness of it had Jensen imagining how much of it he'd be able to fit in his mouth, if he'd even be able to get halfway down without choking. His own dick stirred thanks to an image of Jeff forcing him down on it, and he wondered if Jeff must have noticed, because suddenly he was shuddering, pressing his cock down against Jensen's as he climaxed. Jensen could feel it pulsing against him, the heat of the come splatters hitting him all over his chest. 

He peered up at Jeff's shadowed eyes, licking at his lips. It had been hot and dirty and everything he'd wanted out of a first time. But there was so much more to explore – he couldn't wait to get that dick in his ass, and beardburn all around his hole from Jeff licking him out afterwards.

"I probably don't want to know what you're thinking right now."

Jensen smirked. "I beg to differ."

"Later then. You gotta let an old man rest for a bit."

After cleaning them both off with some tissues, Jeff finally kicked off his pants and then pulled them both under the bedcovers, making a point of giving Jensen his space.

"Jeff… Are you freaking out right now?"

"Maybe a little."

Jensen shuffled over and curled himself against Jeff's chest. 

"Don't tell me I have to be the mature one here."

"Jensen, you…" Jeff's voice sounded pained, "You told me to come on you, and I did. And I sucked on you, and you had your head in my crotch, and—"

"And it was amazing. Didn't you think it was amazing?"

He felt Jeff nodding against him. 

"Of course. Of course it was."

"Isn't that all that matters?"

Jeff sighed. "When exactly did you grow up and get all mature on me?"

"You tell me," Jensen said, glancing up at him with a satisfied grin, "You were there pretty much the whole time."

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	48. A Timely Interruption

He was about to turn away when he heard soft footsteps and the shuffle of fabric coming from nearby. He caught the shadow of someone approaching, watching them until they were close enough for Jensen to make out their features. It was a young guy, maybe Jensen's age. Tall and slim and neatly dressed, though with the unexpected addition of hair that hung down past his ears. There was a lanyard around his neck, numerous cards and things dangling in front of his chest – apparently he worked there. Jensen wasn't sure if he'd seen the guy before. Maybe he was vaguely familiar? But then again, maybe not.

"Oh, Your Highness! Good morning!"

The guy kept his voice to a whisper, yet it was somehow loud in Jensen's ears.

"I'm Jared. I'm the Personal Assistant of the Queen's Personal Assistant. We haven't yet had the pleasure of meeting."

"Nice to meet you, then. But just Jensen is fine. I hate all that honorifics crap."

"Good to know," Jared said with a grin, showing off his dimples. "So… were you going somewhere or…?"

"I, um. I was going to talk to Jeff about something, but I think I've changed my mind."

"At three in the morning? Interesting timing. The word 'suspicious' comes to mind."

"That so?" Jensen shot off a suspicious look of his own. "Gonna tattle on me, are you?"

Jared threw his hands up in surrender. "Nope, no tattling here. Promise!"

"What are you doing here, then?"

A beat passed, then suddenly Jared seemed to remember where he was. "Oh, right!" He quickly pulled a sealed envelope from inside his blazer and slid it under Jeff's door. "Just a quick message from Ms Rhodes. It can wait 'til he gets up though… Anyway, I guess that means I'm done for the day."

"You're just finishing now? Isn't _that_ a little suspicious?"

"Oh, no. Her majesty had a teleconference with Singapore that ran long, hence the weird hours. I get paid overtime, though, so no complaining from me!"

Jensen cocked his head in thought. "You work near to my mother, eh? You poor bastard."

Jared's light-hearted expression seemed to sag. "She's not all that bad…"

"Oh, please. She's the worst. Like, flaming shit demon from hell-level worst."

Slapping his hand over his mouth, Jared failed spectacularly in his attempt to hide his amusement, nearly choking as he doubled over at the waist. 

"Whoa, hey now. You good there, buddy?"

"I'm… Holy shit. Yes… Good. Fine. Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that… hahaha—"

Jensen put his arm around Jared's shaking shoulders and led him off toward the kitchens, silently thanking the powers that be they didn't run into anyone on the way. The kitchens were empty and Jensen sat Jared down on a chair, then heading over to raid the pantry. He emerged with a full packet of cookies, then grabbed the milk from the fridge and poured them both a glass.

"Awwww dude, milk and cookies? You're the best!"

They scarfed down the entire packet of cookies as the whole bottle of milk in no time at all, barely taking the time to breathe until they were left with only crumbs. Jared, still with a mouthful, held his hand up for a high-five, and Jensen grinned. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had high-fived him. It made a little something swell happily in his chest.

"We should totally do this again sometime," Jared said, licking his fingers clean between words, "Except with pizza and beer."

"You know what? We really should."

"Awesome. It's a date."

Jensen blinked. "A date?"

Jared's eyes flew wide as he realised what he'd said. "Ah, well, it's just an expression! No connotations there or anything! Just two dudes hanging out together casually, even if one of them just happens to be a prince and the other—"

"Whoa, Jared, slow down. I'd, uh… be happy to think of it as a date. If you want, that is."

"You… you would? You mean you're…?"

"I'm gay. It's a bigass secret, though. Only Jeff and my driver know. And now you, obviously."

"Wow. That's huge." Jared paused as he let the idea sink in, letting it roll around in his brain a few times. He leaned over the bench they were sitting at, bringing himself a little closer to Jensen, and brushed his fingers over the top of Jensen's hand. "I'm technically bi, though I tend to go for guys most of the time… and I'd be honoured to go on a date with you. Even if it's only in a lounge room somewhere in front of the tv. And we can just pretend to be friends in front of other people – I'm good with that. I mean, we only just met, so… But I reckon you're a pretty neat guy, Jensen."

"Oh, you think so?" Jensen felt his face heat – a compliment from a cute guy would do that to you. He wanted to pinch himself. Was it really this easy? After all the angsting he'd been doing lately, over coming out to Jeff, feeling feelings for Jeff, being pushed into the spotlight by his mother, wanting to have normal things and be taking more risks… and then here he was in the palace kitchens, where'd he'd spent so much time as a child, asking a junior staff member out on a date. Even if it was only for pizza and beer.

"Yeah, I think so. No one really knows that much about you, so I've heard some pretty tall stories, but I always figured I'd reserve my judgement 'til I met you. And that seems to be working out pretty well for me so far. Plus, you're super cute when you blush."

Jensen dropped his face down onto the bench, trying to hide how tomato-red he must have been. But Jared just seemed to think it was the cutest, poking him relentlessly in the sides, seeing how long it would take him to lose his cool.

His chest swelled with lightness, and Jensen couldn't hold back a smile. Life was a strange and funny thing.

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



	49. The Next Move

If it was _him_ Chris was waiting on, then Jensen didn't really want to know about it. He waved at Chris to take a hike, knowing he'd likely be hearing about that later, and turned his focus back on Tahmoh. He was a little older than Jensen, with clearly different interests, but it seemed pretty obvious that they were compatible in at least one way or another. Two drinks in and their barstools had moved closer together, their knees knocking under the counter and Tahmoh's hand on his thigh. He moved it up and down periodically, fingers getting closer and closer to Jensen's crotch.

Eventually Tahmoh stood, straightening his jacket and glancing around the room. He leaned in and whispered so that only Jensen could hear.

"I'm going to the bathroom… Should I wait for you?"

Biting his lip, Jensen nodded. He watched Tahmoh make his way across the room and then followed behind him a minute later. The moment he stepped inside Tahmoh pulled him into a stall and twisted the lock shut. The ensuing kiss was messy and desperate, neither of them getting a good angle while they pulled on the fastening of their clothes, buttons popped and flies undone, hardening cocks springing into the open air. Tahmoh leaned across to bite down on his earlobe, asking 'Can I fuck you?' between flicks of his tongue. 

"Have you got a condom?"

"Yeah, back pocket."

"'kay then."

Jensen wriggled around to face the wall, Tahmoh passing over a packet of lube while he fiddled with the condom wrapper. Ripping open the lube, Jensen got to work, slapping as much as possible on his fingers and easing two into his hole without any hesitation. True, this was going to be his 'first time', but it was far from the first time he'd ever had anything inside him, and getting a third finger in was the work of little more than a minute. Lucky, too, since Tahmoh wasn't keen on the waiting thing. He tugged Jensen's fingers free, wiping the excess lube over the condom, and then began to push inside without preamble. Jensen winced at the blunt pressure against his rim, Tahmoh's cock stretching the muscle wide. It burned, but in a good way, and he arched his back in the hope of finding a better angle.

He struck it rich when Tahmoh fucked all the way into him and Jensen saw stars. He was breathing hard against the glossy green paint on the walls, the feeling of being so full and so owned drawing all of his focus and any sense he had of the time passing. Tahmoh was grunting from behind him, his hips driving harder and deeper into Jensen's ass, and Jensen quickly grabbed his own cock and started to jerk himself off – he was already _so fucking close_.

Jensen's come splattered over the bottom of the stall wall and onto the floor, the heady smell of it filling up the small space. Then Tahmoh was tensing up and shuddering to a stop behind him, sighing as he came back down from the high. He withdrew suddenly and without any warning, leaving Jensen feeling bereft and empty, like he was clenching around air. Getting his head together (it was just a quickie in a hotel bathroom, after all) Jensen started clean-up as Tahmoh binned the condom and re-fastened his pants. He pecked Jensen on the cheek and then let himself out of the stall, Jensen still in the process of tucking himself back in. 

It was cold, yes, but Jensen shouldn't have expected any different. He'd got what he wanted, and he didn't resent that side of things. Only that next time he hoped there might be a little more emotion at the centre of it. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

He took his time getting himself back to rights and then re-entered the function room. Chris was there again, staring at him from a distance, but Jensen could only roll his eyes and move along. His friends Felicia and Danneel were supposed to be there somewhere and he intended to spend the rest of the night with them. Danneel was the daughter of a Lord and if he could make sure there were pictures of them together it would surely get his mother off his back for a short while. Not to mention that he actually _liked_ spending time with them. That he was killing two birds with one stone was just a bonus.

~

 

Jensen couldn't help himself. His desperation got the better of him and he started making a (bad, very bad) habit of hooking up with men at various functions before then getting himself photographed with women for the sake of his mother. It was all completely ridiculous and Chris seemed to be too aware of it while Jeff was either oblivious or actively ignoring his antics. (Most likely the former – he was a terrible liar when it came to Jensen.)

Of course, it was never going to last. Subconsciously he'd known that all along and he had to wonder how much of his recklessness was about actually wanting to get caught. Karma came to visit during a formal dinner at the palace, when he made the mistake of getting caught on his knees with French Ambassador Roche's dick down his throat. The mistake wasn't the getting caught so much as the getting caught by his older brother – Crown Prince Joshua and Royal Bag-o-dicks Extraordinaire.

The Ambassador had made no attempt to move despite Joshua's appearance. In fact, he'd run his fingers through Jensen's hair in an effort to comfort his obvious distress. Meanwhile, Joshua had stood in the middle of the darkened hallway they were in, clapping and laughing to himself, apparently all too pleased about his discovery.

"Well, well. Looks like little Jenny likes cock. Who'd've thought."

"Fuck off, Josh."

"You _would_ know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you? Not me, though. I'm a pussy man all the way. Speaking of which… Mother's gonna love this. Did you know she'd been vetting potential brides to marry you off to? You never do anything useful so she has to do it all for you, y'see. But I guess I'll have to tell her that everything she's done so far has been for naught, since you're into the other kind of ugly bits. Pity, really. There were a couple of really pretty ones on the shortlist that I'd've loved to get my hands on."

"Can't imagine any of them wanting your hands on them, to be honest."

"Oh, that's cute, little brother! Trying to be feisty. You come see me when you grow some real balls."

With that, his brother about-turned and strode away, no doubt going straight to the Queen to tell her what he'd learned. Defeated, he buried his head against the Ambassador's leg, as if it might somehow hide him from the world.

"Non, non, mon petit," the Ambassador cooed, crouching down to Jensen's level, "Don't you worry now. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You were here while that all went down just now, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware that your turd of a brother is a misogynistic bigot, just as I'm aware that your mother is a complete hag and out of touch with the real people of this kingdom. But you can't let them beat you, mon petit. When they out you to the press – because I'm not fool enough to think that they won't – the population at large will stand by you, just you wait and see. And if they try to marry you off to some overgrown troll, then you come to the consulate and I will personally whisk you away to fairer shores."

Jensen sighed, letting his worries be eased somewhat by the Ambassador's confidence. "You don't have to do that, Sebastian. It's very kind of you, but you don't have to."

"I am offering you a gift here. Are you so brash as to try and give it back to me so quickly?"

"Fine, fine. I accept. And I just hope I don't have to use it."

"Moi aussi."

~

Finding Chris and JD waiting for him when he got back to his room was hardly a surprise. Both of them were looking a little shaken, and the fact that Chris was showing it was a worry in itself. 

"Jensen, we're in some pretty serious shit here. We're going to have to think very carefully about how we proceed."

Jensen glanced across to Chris who was leaning his shoulder against the wall.

"So. Roche, huh?"

"Really, Chris?" Jeff sputtered, shaking his head.

Jensen just shrugged.

"A couple of times. He's sweet. Attentive. Likes to have fun. Kinky."

Jeff started rubbing slow circles at his temples.

"I do _not_ want to hear this."

"They're just facts, Jeff. No big deal."

"Well, we've got more important facts to worry about. Like that your mother is going to marry you off in the very near future and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"I'll figure it out. And if I don’t, I have a backup plan. One that I won't be telling you about, just in case."

"Plausible deniability," Chris said, nodding all the while, "Good strategy."

" _Chris!_ "

"So I'm assuming we're running with the idea that she'll pick the worst possible match for me out of spite?"

"Pretty much."

"Awesome."

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[THE HITCH](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17524519) ** a wedding gets planned, but you can't plan for everything.  



	50. The Hitch

Jensen was outed to the public the very next day. An 'unnamed source' from inside the palace let slip to a major tabloid that there were marriage plans in the works and that the monarchy were looking into male candidates to cater to Jensen's preferences. The articles were all a load of drivel, but they did the job, and by the end of the day the whole world seemed to know.

On the positive side, it seemed that Ambassador Roche had been right and the majority were supporting him. Though Jensen noted the major news stations appeared to be running with the marriage side of things more than the same-sex side of things, whatever that implied. Not that he really cared either way, he supposed. He wasn't all that upset about the public knowing, in fact it was a real weight off his shoulders now that there was no one left to have to break the news to, but it was just the way it all went down. As if he couldn't resent his family more… They'd be lucky if he ever did anything by the books ever again. The thought of following in his sister's 'life of depravity' footsteps was looking more and more appealing as time wore on…

The Ambassador kept reminding him that he could go to the consulate at any time if he needed an escape, but Jensen just 'escaped' inside his apartment instead. He made Jeff cancel all his upcoming schedules, leaving only the dates associated with college stuff – assignments and the like. He could do it all without leaving home, so it was something positive he could focus his brainpower on and feel like he was being productive. 

It was nearly three weeks before the next development, and Jeff immediately called him to say a suitable candidate had been found and negotiations with some lesser royal family from Europe were in the works. There was no word on who, precisely, had been chosen, and that only made Jensen all the more worried. What if they _had_ picked some overgrown troll just as the Ambassador had predicted? Would he really be forced to escape into exile to save himself? 

It was all so overdramatic, and ridiculously exhausting. He knew he was being Sir Mopey Mopes-a-lot but his headspace was just such a deep pit of negativity and 'what ifs' that it was hard to get past. Wasn't he supposed to be out there? Taking risks and living his life the way he wanted? Somehow he had to find a way back to that place.

His fortunes seemed to change with the arrival of a text message. 

He rolled over in bed, lazily grabbing his phone from the bedside table, and was shocked to see it was from his sister, Mackenzie. It had been nearly ten months since he'd heard from her, twelve since he'd last seen her in the flesh. She'd been caught with a known mobster's son and their mother had subsequently lost her mind, leading Mack to extract herself from the Ackles household and distance herself from their name. She'd contacted Jensen afterward to apologise and had gone on to say that she was in love with a good man but that she wasn't coming back. He'd never respected anyone more than he'd respected his sister in that moment.

_'Hi big bro. I'm doing good. Rly awesome that ur out. But I no u and reckon they forced u – hope ur ok. Whats this marriage shit they on about? Don't let them make u do anything u don't want! Show em ur ass if u gotta! B in LOVE big bro – its gr8 xoxo'_

Jensen couldn't stop the smile erupting on his face, or the laugh that bubbled up after it. He sent a quick reply and then sprawled back out on the mattress, thinking. His phone buzzed again and he held it up, figuring it must have been Mack again. Except it turned out to be from Danneel. It had been over a week since he'd last heard from her, which was decidedly unusual.

_'You have NO IDEA how much you are gonna owe me for this. I'm talking like forever! But The Duchess is here to fix all your probs, babydoll! Get yourself outta bed (I know you're still there) and get dressed. Will text details. Mwa!'_

That… sounded like the most interesting prospect he'd heard in weeks. So Jensen did as he was told. Hopefully Chris was around to put his driving cap on.

~

 

Jensen arrived at the diner not knowing what to expect. Danneel had told him to dress 'low key' so he was in jeans and an old hoodie, hoping that was what she'd meant. He stepped out of the car and waited to Chris to come up beside him. No doubt Jensen was seeing what he saw – three plain-clothed security guys hanging around the immediate vicinity, plus one by the door inside the diner. He'd been taught from a young age how to spot that sort of thing. There was just this particular way they held themselves that was a dead giveaway.

They approached the front door and Jensen saw one of them voice a subtle command into his wristwatch, the guy inside the diner spotting Jensen out the corner of his eye. What in the ever-loving fuck was Danneel up to?

The bell above the door tingled as Jensen entered, Chris following him inside and helping himself to a seat opposite the guard sitting by the door. Jensen saluted as he passed them by, and headed toward the booth by the far window – just as Danneel had instructed. The guy sitting in the booth got to his feet, stretching up to a considerable height. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, much like Jensen, but somehow seemed uncomfortable in them. Jensen couldn't imagine why – the guy seemed a similar age as him, but had the most amazingly broad shoulders and slim waist and long legs and large hands and… wow. His hair was long-ish and kinda scruffy, and paired with that awkward smile he was simply adorable. Jensen was ragingly and immediately attracted and who the fuck was this guy and where the fuck did Danneel find him?

"Uh, hi! I'm Jared. You must be Jensen."

Jared clutched at the lower hem of his shirt with one hand, and gave a little wave with the other.

"Yep, that's me. You'll have to forgive my being a little uncertain about this whole thing…"

"Oh, no, really. I know it's all very sudden, but we're running a little short on time. The both of us. Hence the… the suddenness."

Jensen couldn't help but crack a grin at Jared's awkwardness. It was more than a little endearing. Then he gestured for Jared to take a seat back in the booth so they might have a little more privacy. Jared looked at him and then looked away, sliding into the booth. Jensen didn't want to put him off or anything, but he wasn't going to hold back from asking the hard questions. If all Danni had done was set him up on a random blind date he was gonna be pretty pissed. There were better ways of getting him to leave the house.

"So, Jared. What is it that we're doing here today? All I've been told is that this is somehow going to solve all my problems."

"I'm hoping it'll solve both our problems, actually. Um, so, what do you know so far about this arranged marriage your parents are setting up?"

Jensen huffed. What kind of third-rate interrogation…? "Firstly, it's only the Queen that does anything around here. My dad is probably off gallivanting somewhere on a beach with some floozy half his age… He's a total flake, that's all you need to know. Secondly, I know literally nothing except that they've chosen someone from Europe? I mean, I don't even know if that part's true, I just accepted the info at face value. They haven't exactly given me means to question it."

"Sounds like there's a lot going on."

"Yeah, well, my mother just can't stand me having my own life, and my brother is a giant misogynist dick who'll be a horrible king, I'm too much of an anxiety-ridden hermit to go out and meet guys like normal person… I want to fall in love and get married one day, sure. But I'd rather do it in my own time, except that I can't. I wanted to come out when I was ready, except the decision was taken away from me. I want to date and hook-up, except that I tried that and it backfired on me. And now I'm just unloading on you and I feel like a total ass. We're probably supposed to be having fun, right?"

Jared looked down at the table between them, where he was idly drawing shapes on the vinyl with his fingernails. He was silent for a long moment, where Jensen worried that he'd already blown it (whatever 'it' was) but then Jared rubbed at his eyes and Jensen realised he was upset.

"Whoa, hey. I'm really sorry, Jared. You were right that there's a lot going on, but I didn't mean to—"

"No, no need to apologise. I just—" Jared looked up and smiled out from under glossy eyes, "I think you're really amazing, Jensen. We've only just met but I think you're amazing. I can just tell. And it makes me really happy."

"Oh. Um. Heh. Well…"

Reaching across the table, Jared grabbed onto his hands and weaved their fingers together. It felt oddly grounding, and Jensen appreciated the way Jared's tanned skin contrasted with his own paleness.

"I have a little bit of a confession to make, so I hope you'll bear with me," Jared said softly, shifting awkwardly in his seat, "My full name is Tristan Jared Van Padalecki."

Jensen tilted his head in thought, thinking that he'd heard that name somewhere before. Had Danneel mentioned it, perhaps? Maybe at a party or…? The guy had security so he had to be the son of a Lord or something similar, right?

"I come from Armany in the south of Europe… but I did all my schooling here in America, which is why my English is pretty good."

Jensen's stomach crawled up into his throat. Thank fuck he hadn't eaten anything yet. He couldn't believe it...

"I have a sister and brother, Megan and Jeffrey, and my mother is—"

"Holy interplanetary yardstick, Batman." Jensen sucked in a deep breath. "You're trying to tell me that you're the one they want to marry me off to?"

Jared nodded. "Arranged marriages are common in my country, and common in my family. Both my siblings are already married. I was proving difficult because I'm gay and there's not so many openly gay nobility out there, y'know?"

"Wait, so it's common there but you're not forced to?"

"If I'd found someone of my own, even a commoner, my parents would have approved it. But all my relationships so far have ended pretty terribly… My track record is so bad it's depressing. So I asked my mother to look into arranging something for me."

"But you… You're so… _Nice_."

Jared blinked. "You think I'm nice?"

"Of course you're nice! And stupidly good looking, too. And here I'd been so convinced that I was going to be married off to some demon from the ninth circle of hell! Because that is _so_ something my mother would do but… Wait, how come you're here already? Does my mother know you're here? I'm confused."

Squeezing his hands, Jared tried to put him at ease. And Jensen thought he could feel it working. Jared was awkward, yes, but there was also a quiet confidence about him, like he knew all the answers and that everything was going to be alright. And who knew, maybe it was.

"No one knows I'm here except my family and you and the Harrises. Duke Harris reached out to us in good faith. He wanted to know what our intentions were. He was worried because of the reputation my country has had in the past – my grandfather was a tyrant and had no tolerance for anyone different than himself, which gave us a bad name for a long time. But now that my parents are King and Queen they have started to change things. My sister theorised that your people probably haven't heard much about how progressive Armany is becoming, thinking we're still in the Dark Ages or something."

Jensen took some calming breaths, trying not to lose it, but it was a near thing. Naturally if his mother had been looking for a terrible match, then picking the grandson of a dictator was a pretty decent attempt at it. What a pity she hadn't looked into it hard enough. He just had to hope she didn't go retracting the proposal. Not when Jensen was seeing firsthand what a good thing he could have.

"Anyway," Jared continued, "Danneel suggested that I come to visit. She said she was a good friend of yours and that she'd take care of the details, but she insisted I meet you before the marriage and get to know you. She said I should 'date' you, see if we were compatible."

"She's always been full of ideas. And she's never going to let me forget this, lemme tell you."

"We'll be forever in her debt. So is there, um, anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing that can't wait. You up for a cheeseburger?"

"One thing you should know about me: I eat like a horse."

Jensen glanced over to Chris to find them a waitress, and then they had to (reluctantly) pry their hands apart to pick up the menus. In no time at all Jensen was sitting before a cheeseburger with extra bacon, a plate full of fries, and the biggest milkshake he'd ever seen. Jared got the same, and they dug in with gusto, shooting bashful smiles at each other between bites. If Jensen had been an onlooker he would have been watching with blatant disgust, muttering to himself about how gross they were being. But instead he was just giddy with happiness, and secretly revelling in the thought of how fabulously they were going to shat all over his mother's cruel intentions.

**********  
********  
******  
****  
**  
*

  
**[BELLS AND WHISTLES](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17524534)** in which the actual hitching happens 


	51. Bells and Whistles

The big day arrived, and Jensen was surrounded by unnecessary amounts staff, being primed and poked and prettied up for the big moment. He and Jared had agreed to pin yellow roses to their lapels – a symbol of Jared's home country – but he had Jeff holding onto it for him, since he'd be putting it on only at the last minute. He wasn't leaving anything to chance that his mother or brother would ruin his big day.

Soon the time came and Jensen was ushered along to the hall where the ceremony would take place. He was to walk up the aisle by himself, a small bouquet of white in his hands, and then meet Jared in front of the dais. He peeked around the corner just to see what was going on and spotted Jared's head somewhere across the way. It made a swarm of butterflies tumble through his stomach, the thought that they would be together soon. He'd actually… started falling for him already. Jared was just so perfect for him. It was like the greatest cosmic joke but with an unexpectedly happy ending. 

They'd spent practically all week together after meeting at the diner. Holding hands as they walked around together, going to the movies and making out in the back row, playing video games at Jensen's apartment until Jared had lost five times in a row and decided to punish Jensen with his mouth on Jensen's dick… They'd gotten close fast, to say the least. It was a little scary, but it felt right. More right than any of the flings Jensen had indulged in to that point. Finally he was getting that emotional connection he'd been searching for. And as for the physical side of things… Jensen felt like he was standing on a goldmine. Jared's body was insane, and his cock was glorious. His ass still ached from when Jared had fucked him for the first time two days ago, and just the thought of it had him tingling below the belt.

He had to put the daydreaming aside once the music started, Jeff striding over to pin the flower to his lapel and straightening his jacket for him. He was like a proud papa, grinning from ear to ear, and he gave Jensen a more-than-enthusiastic punch to the shoulder.

"Go get 'em, tiger!"

"Oww."

Jensen walked through the aisle with pride, smirking over toward where his family were sitting. Megan was still in the wind (he promised he'd send her pictures) but his father had shown up, which was something, and he wished he could see their faces when the moment arrived. 

He met Jared's gaze across the closing distance and watched his eyes light up, Jensen preening under the attention. They stood together and held hands, saying their piece and exchanging rings. Neither of them could keep a straight face, though they reigned it in just enough to keep from disrupting the service. Finally those words were said, and Jensen leaped into Jared's arms, Jared twirling them around. Their mouths came together in a familiar kiss – the same sort of enthusiastic, tongue-licking, tonsil-deep kiss they'd been practising all week. One that was likely too lude for such a 'pure' occasion, that was drawing wolf-whistles from every corner of the room, but neither of them could find it in themselves to care. Cameras kept going off (Jensen's could sense the flashes from every direction) and he could only hope they were capturing the truth of the moment. There were press in the room, television crews, plus plenty of people with social media, and if they got their wish then their lip-locked faces would be all over the world within minutes. No one could deny them.

"Love you."

Jared's eyes were all shiny, looking up at Jensen like he'd hung the goddamn moon. What a sap.

"Love you too, ya big lug."

Chris had a car waiting outside, Jared's security clearing a path for their escape. So they grasped each other's hands and ran for the hills. 

 

  
  


[GO BACK TO THE BEGINNING](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647370/chapters/17410129)   



End file.
